El otro lado
by Danaera
Summary: Hace un año que la Batalla de Hogwarts terminó. Draco y sus amigos intentan recomponer su vida, pero el rastro de lo que fueron y de viejos anhelos no se lo pondrán nada fácil. Dramione. OoC. EWE.
1. Introducción

**Nota: el universo y los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING, como todo el mundo sabe :D.**

**Aviso: estoy editando los capítulos para hacerlos más fieles al canon y meter un poco más de desarrollo. Al principio concebí esto como una historia de amor, pero acabó siendo un mix bastante raro, por lo que he estado releyendo y modificando.**

**Muchas gracias :))**

INTRODUCCIÓN (editado)

Había pasado un año desde la Batalla. Un año desde que el Bien triunfó sobre el Mal y las cosas parecían volver a su curso natural. Al menos, para aquellos que eligieron el bando correcto. Los magos y brujas empezaban a sonreír después de las terribles pérdidas. Pocas familias se habían salvado de enterrar a alguien. Los Malfoy eran de las pocas privilegiadas (la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange fue más un alivio que algo que lamentar), aunque Draco no sabía si hubiera preferido un funeral. La situación en su casa era tensa. Se podía sentir la desesperación en cada estancia. Narcissa y Lucius habían roto toda comunicación entre ellos y su padre seguía a la espera de que lo juzgaran mientras se encontraba mágicamente recluido en su casa, lo que no lo tenía de buen humor. Narcissa y Draco habían sido absueltos. Ni siquiera ellos entendían por qué. El joven Malfoy deseaba haber pasado una temporada en Azkaban para poder redimirse. La culpa era peor que la cárcel. El rechazo de toda la sociedad mágica era casi deseable. Él se sentía merecedor de todo el odio que veía en los ojos que se atrevían a cruzarse con los suyos. Si alguien se hubiera acercado a saludarle, habría muerto de vergüenza y posiblemente, roto en llanto. Necesitaba ese castigo para intentar perdonarse a sí mismo.

Los días se sucedían en ese extraño y agradecido silencio. Ya estaba acostumbrándose. De hecho, prefería el mutismo a escuchar la voz de su padre. Sólo recordarla le provocaba náuseas. Había sido capaz de acabar con la vida de compañeros de colegio que, aunque no tenía en gran - o ninguna- estima, no pasaban de los diecisiete años. Era un monstruo. Y ahora, él, por primera vez, podía verlo. Por ello, agradecía que ninguno de sus padres se atreviera a importunarlo en su autoimpuesta reclusión en la planta de arriba. Le daba la libertad de fingir que vivía solo, de imaginar que todo había sido una pesadilla. Esos ratos le daban paz, hasta que la oscuridad se apropiaba de su estómago, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y empezaban las voces de su cabeza a gritar. Eran gritos de pánico, de dolor. Los gritos que él y su familia habían provocado en tanta gente durante la guerra. Esos gritos eran su penitencia. Hubiera ido corriendo a ser Besado por un Dementor, si no fuera porque deseaba sufrir. Lo merecía. Al igual que merecía no poder dormir, atormentado por las pesadillas. Varias eran recurrentes, como la mirada de Charity Burbage, la pobre profesora de Estudios Muggles, antes de morir o la del chico de Hufflepuff – no se había aprendido ni siquiera su nombre- retorciéndose en el suelo por uno de sus Crucio. Sin embargo, la peor, sin duda, eran la de aquellos ojos color miel cubiertos de lágrimas. Los ojos de Granger. Ella había sido una de las heroínas de la guerra. Gracias a ella, a Potter y a Weasley el mundo mágico seguía respirando. Incluso él. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitar su tortura, a pesar de que su lealtad en ese momento no estuviera con Quien-tú-sabes. A pesar de que **_nunca_** lo estuvo. Por ello, ese diabólico sueño era el que más dolor le causaba. Esos ojos sin rostro, pues no hacía falta ver cara alguna para saber a quién pertenecían…

Estando así las cosas en Malfoy Manor, le sorprendió recibir correspondencia aquel martes de agosto. _"¿Quién tiene la indecencia de acordarse de nosotros?",_ pensó mientras cogía el sobre que una lechuza parda y bastante común había dejado caer a través de su ventana abierta. No tenía remitente. Normal, ¿quién querría que alguien se enterara de que escribía a los Malfoy? Abrió la carta con desgana y sacó el pergamino de su interior. Un tierno calor se apoderó de su corazón cuando vio que era de Nott. Sintió que iba a llorar. Su ¿amigo? se encontraba bien, a salvo. Había vendido la casa de sus padres y estaba viviendo en Londres, en un aparta-hotel para magos a pocos pasos del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba buscando trabajo para poder vivir independientemente de su maldita herencia, pero las cosas no eran fáciles para los hijos de mortífagos tampoco_. "Imagínate para mí_", susurró el rubio para sí. La carta finalizaba con una invitación al apartamento de Nott, que dejaba entrever las intenciones de su amigo de compartir piso con él. Eso le descolocó. No sabía si estaba preparado. Ahí, en su casa, aislado del mundo, le resultaba fácil sentirse odiado, pero en el centro de Londres... Decidió que iría a ver a Theo ese viernes, pero que no viviría con él. Llamó a su búho y contestó a la emotiva carta con dos simples líneas que informaban del día y la hora a la que acudiría a su casa.

Esa noche, Draco fue capaz de dormir sin soñar.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo I- El reencuentro (editado)

Harry se encontraba esperando a Hermione en un pequeño pub que hacía esquina entre Chandos Place y Bedford Street. Llevaban sin verse un par de meses, desde que su amiga y Ron habían finalizado su relación en no muy buenos términos. Él, como siempre, estaba en el medio y no apoyó a la chica lo que hubiera debido. Su carrera como auror estaba comenzando y el curso de preparación era intenso incluso para Harry. A fin de cuentas, no contaba más de dieciocho años y el haber acabado con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos había sido pura cuestión de suerte. Eso lo tenía bastante claro. Al igual que el hecho de que su amiga tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con él. Había sido un egoísta y se había centrado en su trabajo para evitar posicionarse, pero no podía seguir evitándola. Hermione cruzó la puerta del local buscándole con los ojos. Tenía mal aspecto, había adelgazado mucho y sus ojeras casi alcanzaban las comisuras de sus labios. Harry suspiró, su amigo se había comportado como un completo idiota.

-¿Cómo estás, Herm? – saludó el chico con la timidez de los remordimientos.

-He estado mejor – sonrió torcidamente Hermione, abrazando a Harry para romper el hielo.

Se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos y rompieron a reír nerviosamente. ¿Cómo podían ser tan absurdos? Eran ellos, mejores amigos desde hacía ocho años y eso no lo iban a cambiar dos meses de distancia. Pidieron un par de pintas y algo de comida para compartir, mientras se ponían al día. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían echado en falta. La conversación pasó por todos los temas posibles, hasta llegar al tema tabú.

-¿Sabes algo de Ron? – inquirió Harry, nervioso.

-Quizá deberías preguntarle a la rubia esa por la que me dejó- La voz de Hermione sonó tan agria que hasta ella se sorprendió.- No, no he sabido nada de él desde junio. Pero ya estoy bien, Harry, te lo prometo.

El moreno desde luego no la creyó. Su boca decía una cosa y su aspecto gritaba justamente lo contrario. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que podía ser bastante orgullosa, así que dejó pasar la mentira.

-Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ti

Hermione tomó un trago de la cerveza y miró a Harry. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Ahí estaban las palabras que había estado esperando desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió. Sabía que para él tampoco había sido fácil. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando justo una semana después de que Hermione terminara finalmente su séptimo curso en Hogwarts – por supuesto, con las máximas calificaciones-, Ron hubiera puesto fin a su relación, reconociendo que se había enamorado de otra persona. Una italiana, Martina, a la que había conocido mientras trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley. Para Hermione fue un golpe duro de encajar, pues ni siquiera podía odiar a la chica, podía ver exactamente lo que Ron había encontrado en ella y eso la enfurecía. Hubiera sido más fácil si ella fuese un ogro. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y volvió al muchacho de ojos verdes que le miraba con aprensión.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Lo pasado, pasado está.

Y continuaron con la comida y la conversación como si nada hubiera ido mal entre ellos en ningún momento.

* * *

Draco se levantó extrañamente animado la mañana del viernes. No podría decirse feliz, pues no conocía tal sensación, pero sí contento. Se permitió el lujo de evitar el negro y optó por un jersey gris y un pantalón azul marino. Cuando se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, se miró atentamente. _"Es raro, pero no estoy naaada mal", _pensó. A fin de cuentas, él nunca estaba mal. Si algo podía reconocérsele a Draco Malfoy es que era un muchacho atractivo, sobre todo cuando sonreía y relajaba las tensas facciones de su rostro, contribuyendo a que sus ojos grises parecieran _casi _cálidos.

Al bajar las escaleras y atravesar el salón principal para salir por la puerta, se encontró a su madre. Estaba sentada en uno de los lujosos sofás del salón con la mirada perdida y lluviosa. Draco torció el gesto, si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a su madre infeliz.

-¿Ocurre algo, madre?

Narcissa le miró sin verle.

-Han llamado del Ministerio. El juicio de tu padre es esta tarde.

Draco se quedó blanco. Tenía sentimientos encontrados contra su padre. Si bien nunca le maltrató, tampoco fue un manantial de cariño y por culpa de sus estúpidas decisiones su madre y él se habían visto abocados a seguir al Señor Oscuro y a padecer toda clase de sufrimientos. Pero era su padre.

-Iré contigo.

-No, Draco. No iremos ninguno de los dos. Por más que me apene tu padre, debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos- Repuso Narcissa con una tristeza infinita en la voz, mirándole y reparando en que su hijo llevaba ropas de salir a la calle- ¿Ibas a algún lado?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer…- Draco dudaba si ser sincero.

-Me alegro. Llevo tiempo preocupada por ti. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y… Draco, no dejes que la sombra de tu padre empañe quien quieras ser.

Tras esas palabras, Narcissa se levantó, apretó el hombro de su hijo con cariño y salió de la estancia, dejando al joven sumamente confundido. Con un golpe de cabeza, Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y salió corriendo de la casa. Llegaba tarde a casa de Nott y tenía que atravesar los inmensos jardines de Malfoy Manor para poder aparecerse.

* * *

Theodore Nott era un muchacho tranquilo y con buen fondo que había padecido toda serie de maltratos por parte de su padre para que siguiera sus pasos y que ahora sufría un rechazo por parte del mundo mágico que no se merecía. Él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con Voldemort y no consintió que le marcaran. No luchó en la batalla y mucho menos lloró la muerte de su padre. Sin embargo, su apellido y la fama de su familia le precedían allá donde iba y se sentía extremadamente solo. Fue por eso que decidió contactar de nuevo con Draco. Por eso y porque en el fondo sabía que su antiguo compañero de habitación debía sentirse incluso peor que él. Aunque él sí había participado más activamente, Nott sabía que no era un asesino. Era un engreído, elitista e insufrible muchacho, pero no un asesino, y teniendo en cuenta la familia que le había tocado, bastante bien había salido. Así que, esperaba la visita del joven Malfoy con ganas. A pesar de que él no había sido muy expresivo en su contestación, sabía que también deseaba verle. Oyó un crack en el rellano y a una señora gritando un _"¡Habrase visto esta juventud! ¡Cualquier día vais a matar a alguien!"_ y supo que su especial invitado había llegado.

Sus nudillos tocaron la puerta. Estaba nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Theo y no sabía con quién se iba a encontrar. Después de todo, la guerra había hecho mella en todos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver al mismo muchacho de sonrisa tranquila y amable con quien compartía habitación en el colegio. El ambiente se cargó del deseo de un abrazo que nunca llegó a producirse. Ellos era dos Slytherins, y los Slytherins no se abrazaban, pero podían ser afectuosos _a su manera._

-Si no fuera porque he oído el golpe que te ha dado la señora Klott, diría que eres un fantasma. Tienes un aspecto horroroso. ¿Seguro que eres un Malfoy?

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte igual de bajito, Nott, tendremos que superar nuestras decepciones.

Ambos rieron y Draco entró en el pequeño apartamento que constaba de salón- cocina, dos habitaciones individuales y un cuarto de baño. Sobre la mesa de la sala había algo de comida que, visto el estado de la cocina, había supuesto un gran esfuerzo para Theo.

-Siento poder ofrecerte tan poco. La cocina se me resiste...

-No importa, si dependiera de mí, tendríamos que salir a la caza de algún gnomo de jardín.

-Me alegro de verte, Malfoy.

-Llámame Draco, ese apellido ya no significa nada para mí – farfulló el rubio.- Yo también me alegro de verte, Nott, pero si nos vamos a empezar a comportar como un par de Hufflepuffs te aseguro que me desaparezco en menos que dices knut.

-No me importaría haber sido un Hufflepuff después de todo, Draco- dijo Theo con voz quebrada.

El silencio se hizo con la habitación para dejar a los antiguos amigos compartir sin palabras su tristeza. El rubio se acercó a Nott y le apretó el hombro, en señal de absoluta comprensión. Nott se tragó sus lágrimas. El mundo era un lugar difícil para dos serpientes que no habían tomado bando.

-A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera terminado en Azkaban- Draco no pudo evitar que sus palabras escapasen de su boca y se sintió un memo, quedando a la espera de la burla de su antiguo compañero de clases. No obstante, quedó sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Amigo, fuiste, eres y serás un completo imbécil, pero no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo he estado en tu misma situación y te entiendo perfectamente. No eres ningún asesino…

-Tú no dejaste que te hicieran esto en el brazo – señaló la marca tenebrosa.

-Cada uno hizo lo que pudo, Draco. No es tiempo de torturarse- zanjó Nott.

Los muchachos se contemplaron mutuamente, analizándose mutuamente. La guerra les había cambiado, sin duda, pero ¿hasta qué punto podían fiarse de la persona que tenían enfrente? Draco soltó un suspiro, si no podía desahogarse con Theo, no podría hacerlo con nadie.

-Hoy juzgan a mi padre.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, se lo merece – repuso con aspereza - pero... no sé, sigue siendo mi padre.

\- Saldrá bien, no te preocupes, si le hubieran considerado como uno de los cooperadores más activos de Quien-tu-sabes, su juicio se habría celebrado hace mucho tiempo.

La verdad era que Malfoy no había podido verlo con esa perspectiva, pero la teoría de Nott tenía sentido. Al menos para él, que se aferraba a la esperanza de que su padre se librara de la pena de muerte. Por mucho que lo detestara en esos momentos, Draco hacía mucho tiempo que se había cansado de ver cadáveres. Agitó la mano en el aire , queriendo restar importancia al asunto y volvió a ponerse la coraza de chico frío e insensible, reconociendo Theo al instante el gesto del rubio. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Tras unos minutos incómodos, acabaron conversando como dos amigos que se conocían muy bien. Hubo momentos en que incluso rieron a rienda suelta, recordando sus andanzas escolares. Sin embargo, recordar su participación en la Brigada Inquisitorial y los abusos contra sus compañeros nacidos de muggles no fue tan placentero. La vergüenza se apoderó de ellos y quedaron en silencio hasta que Nott se decidió a romperlo.

-Nunca es tarde para arreglar los errores.

Draco asintió. Esa velada con Theo le estaba resultando extrañamente reconfortante. Era extraño como habían tenido que ¿perder? una guerra para poder ser ellos mismos y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que tenía un amigo. Rodó sus ojos alrededor de la estancia. Aquel piso podría ser un hogar, más que lo que en esos momentos se atrevía a llamar su casa.

-Oye, Nott… ¿Podría venirme a vivir aquí? – aventuró Draco.

-Eso era justamente lo que esperaba.

Ambos cruzaron una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Tomamos una cerveza para celebrarlo? Podemos ir al Caldero Chorreante- animó Draco.

-¿Por qué no? Total, ¿qué pueden hacernos? ¿Mirarnos mal? ¿Envenenarnos?

El rubio se quedó parado por unos segundos. La conversación con Nott le había hecho olvidar que ahí fuera, eran los indeseables número 1 y se sintió reticente, pero al ver a su amigo coger la chaqueta, sacudió la cabeza, levantándose de un salto y fue con él hasta la puerta.

-Vamos dando un paseo, está aquí al lado- dijo Nott.

-Te estás volviendo todo un muggle, Theodore.

Su amigo le golpeó el brazo, dedicándole una sonrisa ácida.

Tal y como dijo Theo, en menos de diez minutos se encontraban a las puertas del famoso y mágico pub. Las dudas y el miedo se hacían notar en las caras de ambos muchachos, pero quizá por la vergüenza de reconocer lo que sentían, ninguno dijo nada y se atrevieron a entrar. El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por una pareja que bebía en una mesa al fondo. Más tranquilos, se acercaron a la barra y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Hannah Abbott les sirvió en silencio, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada cargada de incertidumbre. _"¿Qué demonios hacen esas dos serpientes en mi bar?"_ Ninguno de los de su calaña se había atrevido a pasarse por ahí… hasta ese momento. Draco bajó los ojos y Theo hizo como si nada. Sentía profundamente que su amigo aún no se hubiera inmunizado a ese tipo de reacciones. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a sentirlas cada vez que paseaba por el mundo mágico en busca de un empleo.

-Eh, Draco, anímate. Por lo menos no han intentado matarnos…

"Ojalá lo hubiera hecho", pensó el rubio, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No podia seguir mostrando su debilidad, por mucho que Nott se encontrara en una situación parecida. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tragarse sus sentimientos. "Los Malfoy no lloran, no se quejan, no demuestran", escuchó decir a su padre en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar sus recuerdos y empezó a preguntar a Nott sobre la vivienda para distraerse. No obstante, aquella tarde no parecía estar de su lado, pues cuando se encontraba a punto de dar un sorbo a su cerveza reparó en la chica de la pareja del fondo. Se quedó tan helado que la jarra se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose escandalosamente. Los ojos de la castaña y de su acompañante se posaron en él.

-Vámonos – susurró a Nott mientras soltaba más galeones de los necesarios en la barra - ¡Rápido!

Nott siguió a su amigo en su desconcertante carrera a la calle.

Harry rodó su mirada desde la puerta a Hermione.

-¿Ese era…?

-Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la castaña se levantó de la silla.

-¿Vas a …?

-A buscarle, sí.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Adelanto que será una historia de desarrollo lento._**

**_¡Muchas gracias!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo II- La culpa (editado)

Malfoy siguió corriendo hasta doblar la esquina. Se paró a coger aire y se agachó sujetando sus rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse encontrado precisamente con _ella_? La reina de sus pesadillas. La dueña de esos ojos que le torturaban hasta rozar la locura había estado ahí, compartiendo su oxígeno. ¿Era acaso digno de ello? Notó que Theo llegaba a su posición, perturbado. Le agarró del hombro y le giró preguntándole sin hablar.

-Granger y Potter estaban ahí.

-¿Y?

-Ella… Mi tía… - el rubio no podía hablar, le faltaba el aliento.

Nott asintió, había escuchado aquella historia. Granger aún tenía cicatrices, pero como ella tantos otros que fueron torturados por Bellatrix. No entendía por qué su amigo se sentía así particularmente con la castaña. Mientras le observaba calladamente, Theo no paraba de darle vueltas a la actitud del rubio. ¿Cuánto había sufrido realmente? ¿Cuántas cosas se habían quedado sin salir a la luz? La guerra había maltratado a ambos bandos, pero al menos, a los que habían tomado parte les protegía un ideal. Sus actos fueron llevados a cabo para defender unas posiciones, unas ideas. Draco se había visto atrapado en un callejón sin salida y la lucha más ardua era la que había tenido consigo mismo. Estando así los dos, sumidos en sus pensamientos, apenas llegaron a percibir la presencia de una persona que observaba tras ellos. La intrusa carraspeó y ambos se giraron inmediatamente. Granger. Draco sintió que se iba a desmayar.

-Cuánto tiempo, Granger- dijo Nott, tratando de normalizar la incómoda situación.

\- Nott- contestó Hermione a modo de saludo- Y… Malfoy.

El corazón de Draco se estremeció. Detestaba su apellido y detestaba escucharlo de sus labios. Ese ya no era él, pero para Hermione Granger no había cambiado en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, después de todo? Su mirada de desconfianza lo decía a gritos, pero ahí estaba, y él no lograba entender por qué los había seguido.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

"_Más bien, una familia de serpientes_", pensó el rubio.

-Ya te gustaría, Granger- contestó, en cambio, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. No entendía qué estaba pasando en su interior, pero le empezaba a faltar el aire.

Hermione suspiró. Aquel era realmente Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, el asco que antaño encerraba su voz cuando se dirigía a ella había desaparecido. En su lugar podía notar…¿miedo? No, era imposible que aquel ex-mortífago la temiera. Maldita sea, ya tenía dos incógnitas por resolver esa noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Hannah echaba humo por las orejas por el estropicio que habéis montado- los miró con crudeza.

Draco se encogió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un niño pillado en medio de una travesura. Pero él ya no era un niño y mucho menos había hecho nada intencionadamente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar temblar ante la sola presencia de la chica. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione, notó esa oscuridad creciendo en su interior para atormentarle. Viendo como su amigo dejaba de manejar la situación, Nott salió en su defensa.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Mantienes la vieja costumbre de regañar a cualquiera que se te cruce? – dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa, Theo agarró a su amigo del brazo y se desapareció con él, dejando a una perpleja Hermione mirando una calle vacía.

Ya en el apartamento, Nott sentó a un tembloroso Draco en el sofá. No quedaba una sombra en él de aquel muchacho que en sus mejores tiempos fuera el Príncipe de Slytherin. Le miró con detenimiento, su amigo parecía ausente. Tenía las manos tapando su rostro y podía adivinar las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver a Draco Malfoy llorar. Theo no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Había aprendido muchas cosas en el colegio, pero consolar no era una de ellas. Habían sido educados para despreciar la debilidad por lo que, a pesar de odiar aquellas enseñanzas, era incapaz de actuar. Decidió que lo más sensato sería preparar una bebida caliente y atravesó la sala hasta los fuegos de la cocina. _"Tenía que escoger el piso con cocina americana_", se lamentó.

En la cabeza del joven Malfoy la situación era bien distinta. Veía unos ojos color miel que lloraban suplicantes, a la par que escuchaba una risa maléfica que erizaba la piel, solo ahogada por los profundos gritos de la dueña de aquella mirada. Podía verse a sí mismo presa del pánico al otro lado de la habitación, luchando por apartar la vista, siendo demasiado cobarde como para actuar. Podía ver a sus padres inmóviles, impávidos, observando. Su madre con horror mal disimulado, Lucius con placer. Sintió una mano cálida en su espalda y regresó al mundo. Tardó un par de minutos en recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de donde estaba. En la mesa, una taza de chocolate caliente humeaba, impregnando la sala de su dulce aroma. Dirigió sus grises ojos al dueño de aquella mano. Nott le sonreía con timidez.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Draco?

Y sin saber por qué, el joven contó su historia. Cuánto se había equivocado admirando a su padre, siendo incapaz de hacerle sentir orgulloso. Cómo se vio abocado a seguir a un Señor en el que no creía. Las veces que había herido a Potter y Granger sólo porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Las ganas de abandonar que sintió cuando acorraló a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. Como, desde que tenía once años, sólo se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente, sin poder pensar por sí mismo, sin poder decidir… como una marioneta. Sus pesadillas, los ojos de Granger. Theo escuchaba a Malfoy con atención. No interrumpió su relato, no le preguntó. Dejó que su amigo se desahogara en los términos que él quisiera. Algunas cosas las sabía, otras jamás las imaginó, como que el odio hacia Hermione Granger jamás tuvo que ver con su sangre, sino con las odiosas comparaciones de su padre. No le sorprendió cuando reconoció que él nunca había creído las historias sobre los hijos de muggles, al fin y al cabo, siempre supo que Draco era demasiado inteligente para creerse esos cuentos de viejas donde niños no mágicos robaban el poder a hijos de magos. Tampoco cuando le contó el tormento que sufrió al tener que dejar el camino abierto a los mortífagos en el colegio o cuando Voldemort se hizo con su casa. Lo único que le asombró fue que el profundo odio que profesaba a su tía, Bellatrix, superara al que sentía por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro y que ese sentimiento tuviera que ver únicamente con Hermione Granger. Sospechaba que lo que Draco encerraba en su interior iba más allá de la culpabilidad, pero tampoco dijo nada respecto a eso. De pronto, un majestuoso búho irrumpió en la habitación portando un sobre y acabó con su conversación. Era para Draco.

* * *

Hermione Granger entró de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante farfullando por lo bajo. En qué momento se preocuparía por esas malditas y estúpidas serpientes. Harry la sacó de su mundo.

-Veo que los has encontrado. ¿Ha pasado algo? – No lo dijo con preocupación, ya que sabía que la castaña podría acabar con cualquiera sin necesidad de pronunciar un hechizo, pero notó la perturbación en el rostro de su amiga.

-Nada fuera de lo común. Son igual de idiotas que en el colegio, pero Malfoy estaba raro- contestó Hermione de mal humor, apartando la silla para tomar asiento.

-Ellos también han sufrido, Herm. Yo estuve presente el día que Snape acabó con Dumbledore. No digo que simpatice con él, pero…

Hermione asesinó al moreno con la mirada, haciéndole enmudecer.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? -espetó.- Sólo quería comprobar que estaban bien, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta los rumores.

-¿Te refieres a Lucius?

La chica le miró con cara de "¿a qué si no?" y se sintió sumamente estúpido. Era precisamente de su juicio de lo que estaban hablando cuando vieron a Malfoy. De hecho, estaba celebrándose en esos momentos. Harry sabía que su amiga temía que hubieran escuchado sus murmullos.

-Estoy seguro de que no han oído de lo que estábamos hablando, tranquila.

-Bueno, supongo que, aunque lo hubieran hecho, no es demasiado problema. El fallo será público en pocas horas. Tengo que irme, Harry, se hace tarde – soltó unas monedas encima de la mesa.- Hablamos para la semana.

Harry se quedó observándola salir del establecimiento, teniendo la impresión de que no entendía en absoluto a las mujeres.

Hermione no sabía por qué había decidido coger el autobús muggle para ir hasta su apartamento, pero en su momento le pareció una buena idea. Ella vivía cerca de Paddington y creyó que observar la bella ciudad a través de las ventanas le vendría bien para despejarse. Qué tontería. No podía parar de pensar en Malfoy. ¿Qué le había pasado? Aún le quedaba cierto deje de arrogancia, pero nada en comparación. Había conservado la casa y la familia, hasta cierto punto, ¿qué le atormentaba? Era Malfoy, no tenía sentimientos. Sin embargo, ese día le había notado hundido. No sabía por qué, pero no le había gustado ver esa expresión triste en aquellos ojos. Y qué ojos. No había reparado nunca en su belleza, o quizá era el odio que veía reflejado en ellos lo que la habían empañado… hasta ese momento. Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta, se encontró cruzando la puerta de su apartamento. Era poca cosa, contaba con un pequeño salón abarrotado de libros, una cocina minúscula, un cuarto de baño y una habitación doble, pero era más que suficiente para ella y lo que podía permitirse con la beca del Ministerio de Magia, mientras cursaba sus estudios en Ley Mágica. Tomó su ejemplar del Estatuto Mágico del secreto y se acurrucó en el sofá. No había leído apenas diez páginas cuando cayó rendida.

Aquella noche, Hermione Granger soñó con unos ojos del color de las nubes cargadas de lluvia.

* * *

Draco releyó las palabras de su madre por quinta vez.

**_"Querido Draco,_**

**_El juicio de tu padre ha salido mejor de lo que se podía esperar. Muchísimo mejor de lo que se merecía._**

**_Tendrá que pasar tres años en Azkaban y una vez salga, tendrá bloqueada su magia durante siete años. Tu padre viviendo como un muggle siete años, la justicia tiene su humor._**

**_He decidido irme del país por un tiempo, esta casa me trae demasiados recuerdos. Tienes a disposición el dinero de nuestra familia en la cuenta habitual de Gringotts, úsalo como te plazca._**

**_Siento no despedirme de ti en persona hijo, pero cada vez que te miro, veo todo el daño que te hemos causado con nuestra incompetencia._**

**_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._**

**_Te quiere,_**

**_Narcissa M."_**

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no?- aventuró Nott.- Al fin y al cabo, tu padre no morirá.

Miró a su amigo largamente antes de contestar.

\- Es mi madre quien me preocupa, idiota.

Theo se alegró de ver de vuelta un atisbo del característico mal humor de su compañero y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más te da? Tampoco es que pensaras volver a tu casa...

Draco asintió y con un movimiento de varita prendió el papel. Quizá pudiera dedicarle un tiempo a pensarlo cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Fue a la cocina y llevó los intentos culinarios de Nott a la mesa de la sala.

\- Muero de hambre - comentó.

Theo se unió al notar que sus tripas también rugían. Y menos mal que tenían hambre, porque si no, hubieran sido incapaces de tragar aquella bazofia.

-Bueno, ¿y desde cuando estás enamorado de Granger? - soltó el moreno, sonriendo con inocencia fingida, mientras alcanzaba un panecillo.

Un trozo de carne salió disparado de la boca de Draco. Mientras continuaba tosiendo, trató de recomponerse. _"¿Qué le habré contado a este idiota para que me diga eso?"_.

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de quién? Creo que ves demasiada mierda muggle en el aparato ese que tienes, Theo. Te está friendo el cerebro.

-ffomo figas- contestó el aludido, con la boca llena.

-Me has quitado hasta el hambre. Buenas noches- Draco se incorporó dejando a Theo engullir a solas y se marchó a la habitación.

Cuando finalmente estuvo encima de la cama, a oscuras, no pudo evitar su encuentro consigo mismo y recordó como un día de septiembre, muchos años atrás, se había fijado como una chiquilla castaña de pelo imposible era seleccionada para Gryffindor y como, por primera vez en su vida - que no la última-, él, nada menos que Draco Malfoy, había deseado no pertenecer a Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo III- Complicaciones (editado)

La pelirroja saltó hacia la puerta en cuanto escuchó el giro de las llaves en el picaporte. Llevaba esperando a Harry desde el mediodía y estaba impaciente por saber cómo se encontraba Hermione. El chico sonrió, notando su impaciencia y la besó en los labios tiernamente a modo de saludo.

-¿Empieza el interrogatorio? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Como me conoces.

-Hermione está bien, Ginny. Todo lo bien que puede estar. Su aspecto era terrible, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía ver como se relajaba. Luego ha pasado lo de Malfoy y se ha marchado, pero creo que vendrá a comer el sábado que viene.

La menor de los Weasley le miró intrigada.

-¿Malfoy?

-Sí, estaba en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Theodore Nott. Han roto una jarra de cerveza y se han ido corriendo como un par de críos. Hermione les ha seguido y ...

-¿Que les ha seguido? - interrumpió Ginny- ¿A santo de qué? ¿Qué hacían ahí esos asquerosos? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie veía a Malfoy en sociedad.

-No sé, Ginny, ella solo se preocupó. Ya sabes cómo es. Se vuelve loca por las causas perdidas ...

-¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

Harry dudó si contestar, pero finalmente fue sincero.

-No, no lo ha hecho.

-No entiendo por qué no quiere verme, yo no soy mi hermano – dijo la pelirroja, compungida. Su mejor amiga llevaba evitándole meses, desde que Ron había decidido cortar.

-Dale tiempo, cariño. En algún momento, leerá alguna de las miles de cartas que le has escrito y volverá.

-Dudo que haga otra cosa con ellas que no sea avivar la chimenea, Harry, pero gracias por el intento.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la habitación y Harry aprovechó para agarrarla por la cintura y darle un beso en el cuello. Se abrazó fuerte a ella y le susurró algo al oído. La chica rio por lo bajo y tomándole de la mano, lo condujo a la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Draco apareció por la cocina a la mañana siguiente, Nott ya estaba ahí poniéndose hasta los topes de tocino y tostadas.

-¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy el señor Granger? - se burló el moreno.

Draco gruñó como única respuesta.

-Bueno, si tú y la señora Granger no tenéis nada que ver, no te importará que lo intente yo, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que tiene un Je ne sais quoi…

El muchacho no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Draco se había abalanzado sobre él con la velocidad de un tigre, sujetándole por la pechera mientras le lanzaba una mirada que habría asustado al mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?

De pronto, como si se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de reconocer con sus actos, se apartó bruscamente de Nott que no paraba de sonreír con sorna y salió a la calle. Al segundo se sintió totalmente estúpido. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana, ¿dónde pensaba ir? Se arrepentía de haber caído ante las provocaciones de Theo, con la furia había olvidado hasta la chaqueta. Indeciso, echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, admirando la belleza de la ciudad. Las calles estaban bastante concurridas en la capital para ser sábado. Cientos de muggles se dirigían con rostro apagado a sus trabajos y por un momento, Draco los admiró. En el mundo mágico, los fines de semana eran sagrados y, él en concreto, no había tenido que trabajar un solo día en su vida. Este pensamiento, en lugar de enorgullecerle, le produjo asco y un objetivo: conseguiría un empleo. ¿Dónde? No lo sabía, pero empezaría a buscar por el Callejón Diagón. No creía que fuera a encontrar allí la profesión de sus sueños, además Nott le había informado de las dificultades que estaba encontrando en la misma empresa, pero la verdad es que no se había parado demasiado a pensar sobre su futuro. Siempre creyó que terminaría en el Ministerio, antes de que su apellido pasara de inspirar temor y respeto a ser absolutamente insignificante. Descartada esta opción, tenía libertad de elección y eso le ponía especialmente nervioso. Odiaba no controlar la situación, le enfurecía. Así pues, con un humor de perros se dispuso a entrar en la primera tienda mágica que encontró en la famosa calle.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, en los mismos instantes, Hermione Granger tampoco se enfrentaba a un buen día. Se había despertado más tarde de lo habitual y no iba a llegar a tiempo a sus clases de Mediación Mágica. Ese curso estaba siendo lo más gratificante de su vida en esos momentos. Estaba deseando terminar para poder ayudar a los más débiles, entrando en el Departamento del Ministerio, pero llegando tarde no lo iba a conseguir. Hastiada, desistió de domarse su rebelde cabellera y se desapareció rumbo al número 53 del Callejón Diagón, donde se encontraba la Escuela de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

La clase del día fue aburrida. Sus compañeros de clase eran bastante lentos y el ejercicio en parejas era estresante. Se trataba de negociar, cediendo ambos para llegar a un acuerdo común. Sin embargo, el idiota de su compañero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, estropeando la actividad por completo. Lamentó que incompetentes como aquel fueran a compartir su profesión. Lo cierto era que con todos los antiguos partidarios de Voldemort que habían logrado escapar, el Ministerio no paraba de demandar jóvenes aurores dispuestos a darles caza, por lo que el resto de las profesiones no tenía demasiada demanda. En el fondo, compartía la preocupación del Ministro, pero no entendía cómo podía olvidar la parte de prevención de las leyes, más importante que la aplicación del castigo por su transgresión.

Al salir, sobre la una del mediodía, se dirigió a Flourish & Blotts para comprar el material que les habían recomendado. La mayoría ya los había leído durante el verano, pero un par de títulos resultaron nuevos a sus oídos y, por tanto, deliciosamente interesantes. Sumida en sus pensamientos casi no se percató de que estaba a punto de pasar por delante de Sortilegios Weasley. Ron trabajaba ahí con George desde que terminó la guerra. Rápidamente cruzó la acera, fingiendo prestar atención al escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Había salido del paso con dignidad, o al menos eso pensó hasta que dirigió la vista al frente y se encontró a un rubio que le observaba con diversión.

-Malfoy…- masculló.

El chico continuó sonriendo. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar la castaña, el motivo de su sonrisa no era _únicamente_ la burla, sino la alegría de poderle mirar sin caer presa de uno de sus recurrentes ataques de pánico. ¿Qué pasaba? El día anterior había sufrido una crisis aguda y hoy sentía hasta ganas de provocarle.

-¿Problemas con tu novio, Granger?- soltó cuando la castaña se acercaba a su altura, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Malfoy? Te sobran los motivos para hundirte en ellos y tirarte al mar- contestó furiosa Hermione.

Draco encontró el ceño fruncido de Hermione completamente entrañable y su corazón dio un respingo. Se arrepintió de su burla al pensar que se iría, como tantas otras veces que le puso firme en el colegio, pero se quedó ahí frente a él, esperando su réplica.

-Precisamente por eso disfruto de estas pequeñas alegrías que me da la vida… Como ver a Miss Perfecta huyendo de _su amorcito_ \- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan capullo? Draco se reprendía a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar seguir molestando a la chica.

-¡No huía de nadie, Malfoy! Y si lo hubiera hecho, sería de ti, para no tener que ver esa cara de estar oliendo a mierda que tienes.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿estabas mirando escobas? Debe ser verdad que el tiempo obra milagros si ahora eres capaz de volar- Draco estaba disfrutando como un niño el inocente enfrentamiento. La castaña lucía verdaderamente guapa cuando se enfadaba.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Cómo sabía ese idiota que tenía problemas con la escoba? Las únicas personas que conocían su aversión a volar eran Harry y Ron. Decidió que no merecía la pena seguirle el juego y continuó su caminó hacia la librería, tratando de ignorar al slytherin. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Draco no podían ser más opuestas a las suyas, pues decidió seguirla y no precisamente en silencio.

-¿A dónde vas, Granger?

-¿Te importa?

-No. ¿Te importa a ti que te acompañe? - Draco enmudeció tras sus palabras, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso? Estaba yendo demasiado lejos, tentando a la suerte. Prefería morir a que tuviera que ser Granger la que le ayudara en uno de sus ataques.

Hermione paró en seco, provocando que el muchacho chocara contra su espalda. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Malfoy. Le miró desconfiada y sin saber muy bien por qué, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, adecuando su paso al de su extraño compañero de compras.

Todo el mundo que se cruzaba con ellos no paraba de mirarlos. Normal, ¿quién en su sano juicio imaginaría encontrarse a la heroína Hermione Granger paseando tranquilamente con el indeseable vástago de los Malfoy? Y no solo es que pasearan, es que compartían risas. ¿Cómo podía encontrar gracioso a ese monstruo? Ellos, sin embargo, caminaban ajenos al escrutinio del público, conversando como si siempre hubieran sido mejores amigos. Aunque los más sorprendidos eran ellos. Hermione no podía creer que la nueva actitud de Draco y mucho menos que conociera y hubiera leído los libros que iba a comprar. No es que pensara que era un estúpido -que también-, pero era el último chico al que imaginaba en una biblioteca, después quizá de Ron. No obstante, el rubio resultó ser una persona leída y educada, con una visión del mundo que hacía que se quedara atrapada en cada una de sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, venía de una familia de alcurnia y ello podía verse en su educación. Tras las compras, Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma aceptando la sugerencia del chico de tomar un helado en la terraza de Florean Fortescue. Mientras disfrutaban el dulce, Draco no lograba evitar deleitarse con la visión de la castaña, memorizando de nuevo todas sus facciones. Hermione se percató de la fijación de aquellos endiablados ojos grises y se ruborizó. _"¿Por qué me afecta que me mire así?"_

-Así que, el nuevo Malfoy es un chico independiente. ¿Hace Nott las veces de elfo doméstico?- bromeó para romper el silencio.

-Sería el peor elfo doméstico de la historia, aún si pusiera todo su empeño- contestó Malfoy- La verdad es que la independencia no se siente nada mal, aunque me gustaría encontrar un empleo – titubeó un poco antes de preguntar por la pareja de la muchacha, pero se moría de curiosidad - ¿Weasley qué tal? Tiene pinta de ser un compañero de piso pésimo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que pronunciaba bien el apellido de la comadreja, sin insultos o sin desprecio y esto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione Granger. Le escudriñó con la mirada antes de contestar.

-No sé por qué voy a compartir esto contigo, Malfoy, porque no es de tu incumbencia, pero Ron y yo hace unos meses que no estamos juntos y me gustaría evitar alusiones a su persona-la voz de la chica parecía a punto de romperse.- En cuanto a lo del trabajo, estoy segura de que un mago de tu talento encontrará algo pronto, a pesar de los prejuicios.

El rubio enmudeció y una chispa de esperanza nació en su corazón. _"No está con Weasley y cree que tengo talento, desde luego, hoy es mi día"._

-Por favor, llámame Draco. Hace tiempo que no me siento identificado con mi apellido ni con mi familia- no entendía el motivo de compartir esto con ella, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, Draco, pero si yo voy a usar tu nombre de pila lo justo es que tú también lo hicieras conmigo- sonrió pícara la castaña.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Nada, me gusta como suena en voz alta.

-A mí también, Draco.

_Draco_. Qué bien sonaba su estúpido nombre en esos labios.

-Hermione…

-¿Vas a estar repitiéndolo todo el rato?

El chico fijó su mirada en los ojos miel de la castaña. Ella notó que una tristeza infinita los ensombrecía.

-No…Yo sólo…Lo siento.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no supo qué decir.

Tras unos instantes que parecieron horas por el incómodo silencio, el muchacho se levantó para irse. Se despidió cortésmente de la anonadada castaña y cuando ya llevaba unos pasos, se giró.

-¡Granger!

-¿Qué?

-¡La próxima vez que me lleves de cita, espero al menos un restaurante!- gritó Draco.

-Oh, ¡cállate de una vez!- contestó una divertida Hermione, mas el muchacho ya se había desaparecido.

"Este ha sido el día más raro de mi vida, con diferencia", pensó Hermione, mirando la cuenta que un anciano que perdía el alma por los pies le había llevado a la mesa. "Y encima me toca pagar a mí".

* * *

Nott estaba esperando a Malfoy cuando este entró en el apartamento. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber herido sus sentimientos - o lo que fuera que él pudiera tener- y en sus labios se perdió una disculpa que jamás vio la luz al comprobar que su compañero de piso entraba con la sonrisa más boba que le había visto en la vida.

-Deduzco que has tenido un buen día. ¿Dónde has estado?

-En lo más cercano al paraíso que voy a conocer, Nott- y dejando al castaño muerto de curiosidad se fue a la ducha.

Esa noche, Granger volvió a aparecer en los sueños de Draco, pero esta vez no fue ninguna pesadilla.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV- El perdón (editado)

Hermione Granger caminaba bastante enfurruñada hacia el apartamento de Harry y Ginny. No tenía ninguna gana de ir y no alcanzaba a comprender cómo demonios había aceptado la invitación. Su amigo había utilizado sus malas artes apelando a su corazón, diciéndole que quería que celebraran su cumpleaños todos juntos, aunque fuera con más de un mes de retraso. Los remordimientos al recordar que ni siquiera le había mandado una triste felicitación le llevaron a acceder. Había jugado sucio y había anotado un tanto. Imaginar que tendría que hablar con la pelirroja le ponía nerviosa. Sabía que ella no había tenido nada que ver y dudaba que hubiera sabido nada, pero eso no fue lo que le dijo aquel día. Se había portado como una niña con Ginny, pagando con ella el enfado que tenía con su hermano, y le daba verdadera vergüenza reconocerlo. "La verdad es que la echo de menos", pensó al oír la risa de la Weasley a través de la puerta. Cogió aire y entró.

Los enormes ojos de Luna Lovegood se abrieron más si cabe cuando vieron a Hermione. De un salto abandonó la mesa y se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de la recién llegada. La castaña de la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron al suelo. "_Genial, solo me faltaba romperme el coxis_".

-¡HERMIONE! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! - chillaba la rubia, abandonando por una vez su pausado tono de voz.

Se abrazaron en el suelo durante unos segundos mientras el resto de la sala las observaba con diversión. Neville trató de contener su risa, pero Harry no se cortó.

-Menuda entrada triunfal, Herm.

-Bueno, tú eres el experto en esto, Harry.

El chico recordó el día que casi se tragó la snitch y se rio.

-Venga, arriba – dijo Harry, tendiendo sus manos a Luna y Hermione.- La comida está lista para servir.

-¿Has cocinado tú?- preguntó la castaña con cierto temor. Su amigo tenía una mano terrible en la cocina. Sin brazos, sería capaz de hacerlo mejor.

-No, he sido yo.

Hermione no tenía claro cuando había entrado en el comedor, pero ahí estaba la pelirroja, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. Supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a su amiga en silencio y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Ginny…He sido una estúpida – le susurró al oído.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Herm.

Estuvieron enlazadas un buen rato hasta que Harry decidió separarlas a la voz de "¡A comer!", pero se sentaron una al lado de la otra a la mesa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y tenían muchas cosas que compartir. Lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando Ginny le preguntó que en qué andaba fue la cara de Malfoy. Su piel de porcelana y sus malditos ojos color del cielo en días de tormenta. Se estremeció al recordar su mirada clavándose en la suya. ¿Por qué le hacía sentir así? Hacía apenas unas semanas no habría cruzado dos palabras con él ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Herm?

-Em, sí, perdona Ginny- salió de sus pensamientos. - Estoy bastante ocupada con el curso de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tengo clase prácticamente todos los días a primera hora de la mañana y después no salgo de la biblioteca.

-Sí, te he visto pasar a veces por delante de la tienda cuando he ido a ayudar a George.

La castaña agradeció el detalle de su amiga al no mencionar a Ron.

-Sí, yo os he visto a las dos- interrumpió Luna, hablando como para sí misma. - Pero ninguna os fijasteis en mí. Creo que sólo el chico Malfoy sabe dónde trabajo.

Ginny y Hermione compartieron una mirada de culpabilidad.

-¿Dónde, Luna?- preguntó Hermione

-En la Asociación de Ayuda a las Víctimas de la Guerra. Las oficinas están en la parte de arriba de El Emporio de la Lechuza. A mis compañeros les gustaría moverse por el ruido y los olores, pero a mí me parece relajante. Malfoy y su amigo pasan a menudo para conocer el seguimiento de los afectados, hacer donaciones…

-Ahora va a resultar que esa serpiente elitista es una Hermanita de la Caridad- masculló Ginny con desprecio.

-Creo que simplemente se siente solo y arrepentido. Han pedido la lista de las familias que perdieron a sus hijos en el Colegio para pedirles perdón-repuso Luna, dirigiendo la vista a Hermione.- Pensé que tú lo sabrías ahora que sois amigos.

El ruido de los cubiertos se extinguió y Hermione sintió todos los ojos fijos en ella. Adoraba a Luna, pero siempre provocaba situaciones tremendamente incómodas.

-Yo…No, no soy amiga de Draco Malfoy – ¿o sí? Empezó a explicarse y enseguida se arrepintió, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué importaba? – Estuvimos hablando un poco el otro día. La verdad es que es otra persona.

Ginny y Harry compartieron gestos de sorpresa, Neville se centró en su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Luna, ajena a todo, comentó algo sobre unos Skuiffles de alas invisibles, consiguiendo que la conversación volviera a la normalidad. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer siempre ese tipo de cosas? La castaña dejó de prestar atención a sus amigos. ¿Era, realmente, _amiga_ de Draco Malfoy? Habían compartido una tarde de compras y un helado, se podría decir que habían acortado distancias, pero eso no significaba que le conociera. El chico seguía siendo un absoluto misterio para ella. Además, que no le gustara verle mal era un rasgo de su personalidad…No le gustaba ver triste a nadie, lo que incluía a Malfoy. ¿Le importaba Draco Malfoy? Hermione Granger no sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en uno de sus enfrentamientos mentales. Veía su gesto de preocupación y no paraba de morderse el labio inferior como cuando se dedicaba a una de las largas redacciones de Pociones. Parecía que Draco Malfoy guardaba más de un secreto e igual, no harían mal en darle una segunda – _o séptima_\- oportunidad.

* * *

Después de salir de casa de los Creevey, Theo y Draco no sabían como sentirse. Habían sido tan amables con ellos… No hubo gritos, ni reproches. Demonios, ¡si hasta la Señora Creevey los había abrazado! Era demasiado. Ver que esa familia rota compartía su dolor (dolor que ellos y los suyos habían provocado) con ellos, que no les consideraba culpables, que, incluso, se apenaron por la situación que habían sufrido… Sí, definitivamente era demasiado. Contra esa gente habían estado luchando. Maravillosas personas que no se merecían nada de lo que habían soportado. Draco dudaba que entre las filas del Señor Oscuro hubiera alguna buena persona o que simplemente no diera asco. La cara de Bellatrix le vino a la mente y se estremeció.

-¿Qué demonios hice, Nott? – preguntó a su amigo. Su voz iba cargada de sentimientos cuya profundidad era imposible de calcular.

Theo le miró.

-Creo, amigo, que deberías preocuparte más por lo que harás a partir de ahora… Por lo que _ya_ estás haciendo.

Y ante la sorpresa de su amigo y de él mismo, Draco Malfoy le abrazó. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho fue incapaz de moverse por unos instantes. Notó a su amigo revolverse bajo sus brazos.

-Venga, vayamos a despejarnos que esto se está poniendo demasiado romántico…- palmeó Theo en la espalda de Draco.

Este le soltó ruborizado. Desde luego, estaba cambiando. Caminaron un poco hasta encontrar una calle vacía y se desparecieron rumbo al primer sitio donde les sirvieran una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

Septiembre llegó con sus tonos pastel a agobiar a los jóvenes Slytherins. El verano había llegado a su fin y ellos no habían encontrado ni un trabajo ni nada que hacer. Tras pedir perdón a todas las víctimas, el vacío se apoderó de ellos, aunque se sentían en paz. Las pesadillas de Draco eran cada vez menos frecuentes y no había tenido un ataque de pánico desde el fatídico día en que se encontraron a Potter y Granger. Eso era un avance… pero faltaba todo lo demás.

-Estas paredes empiezan a resultarme molestas.

-Eso es porque no sales de casa. Entiendo que, en comparación conmigo, cualquier compañía te aburra, pero yo qué sé, ve a un museo- le picó Nott.

No vio venir el cojín que se estampó en su cara.

-No sé cómo puedes lidiar con el rechazo todos los días, Theo – dijo Malfoy con cansancio.

El moreno suspiró, apartando el proyectil a un lado, quedaba claro que su amigo no estaba para bromas.

-No pierdo la esperanza. Además, así al menos me despejo, no como otros…

-Y ves a Lovegood- apuntó Draco con maldad, provocando que el color subiera a las mejillas de Nott.

Theo y Luna pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en los últimos días y Malfoy no podía menos que sonreír cuando descubría a su amigo hablando de ella para repetir las mismas anécdotas una y otra vez. Era cuanto menos surrealista: Theo enamorado de Lunática Lovegood, él de "sangresucia" Granger.

-Somos amigos. Si solo me relacionara contigo, acabaría en San Mungo.

-Pídele que te contrate en El Quisquillo. Así podrás escribir de Krofers, Nuffles o lo que quiera que se invente.

-Cuando te pones así, eres insufrible- había conseguido enfadar a Theo.- Te dejo antes de que me envenenes.

Malfoy se vio solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "_Mira que soy imbécil_", pensó con aburrimiento. Sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse en casa. Las palabras de Theo le habían calado un poco y decidió que, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, bien podría leer las conversaciones de otra gente. Así pues, Draco Malfoy se fue a la biblioteca.

* * *

Cuando vio al rubio cruzando la entrada, Hermione Granger se alegró. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su tarde por el Callejón Diagón y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía ganas de verle. Los ojos del chico se percataron de su presencia y con porte elegante se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba la castaña. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insultantemente atractivo?, _pensó para inmediatamente contestarse a sí misma _"¿Y a mí desde cuándo me lo parece?"._

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Draco tomó asiento. Cogió uno de los libros que ella había seleccionado y sin mediar ninguna palabra más, lo abrió y se puso a leer. Estuvieron enfrascados en sus páginas un par de horas, intercambiado de cuando en vez tímidas miradas. Draco sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. La castaña le quitaba el aliento. Verla ahí, concentrada y mordiéndose el labio inferior -¡cómo le gustaría ser él quien lo mordiera!- le traía recuerdos del colegio. Recuerdos en los que se veía a él anhelando a Granger en la lejanía, en los que había sido un indeseable con ella, en los que había muerto de celos al verla del brazo de Víktor Krum. Su mente empezó a vagar por terrenos oscuros hasta que un rugido de su estómago le recordó que llevaba todo el día sin comer nada y cerrando el libro, se levantó.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Hermione, algo decepcionada. ¿Decepcionada por dejar de pasar tiempo con Malfoy?

-Muero de hambre, ¿tú no? – inquirió el chico, arqueando una ceja.

La chica dudó unos segundos y se levantó también.

-Voy contigo.

Draco trató de disimular su sorpresa, fracasando en el intento. Hermione sintió lástima por unos segundos al pensar que el chico seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera amable con él y muchos menos, quisiera dedicarle tiempo. Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia para tranquilizarle.

-Venga, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día- apremió la chica al atónito Draco, pasando a su lado.

El rubio agachó la cabeza y siguió sus pasos como un corderito.

Fuera caía la lluvia fina característica de septiembre, por lo que entraron en el primer pub que encontraron en su camino. El sitio olía a una comida que se les antojaba deliciosa y decidieron sentarse. Pronto hicieron sus pedidos y en menos de quince minutos dos deliciosos y humeantes platos estaban ante sus narices. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban. Hermione se sentía extrañamente cómoda en compañía del reservado muchacho, teniendo en cuenta que era la segunda vez en su vida que estaban a solas sin pelearse. Le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo al humor ácido del chico y le encontraba una persona muy interesante. De pronto, se acordó que tenía algo que decirle.

-Draco, el otro día me quedé con ganas de decirte una cosa- el chico levantó sus ojos de su plato y la miró con interés. Hermione tragó saliva- Te perdono.

* * *

Tras ese día, sus encuentros fueron casi diarios. Por las mañanas, Draco hacía tiempo con Nott, ofreciendo sin expectativas su mano de obra a todos los negocios de la zona hasta que llegaba la hora en la que sabía que encontraría a la castaña en la biblioteca. En ese momento dejaba a su amigo donde fuera que estuviesen y se marchaba corriendo. Compartir la cena con Hermione Granger era una nueva costumbre que no estaba dispuesto a perder, pues suponía su único momento de felicidad plena del día. No es que sus sentimientos hacia ella hubieran crecido, hacía años que estaba enamorado, pero ahora los aceptaba sin ningún estúpido tipo de impedimento. Cuando echaba la vista atrás, casi le parecía imposible que él le hubiera dedicado toda clase de improperios a la muchacha y se sentía estúpido, maldiciéndose por sus antiguas creencias.

Hermione, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás, esperando con ansias el momento en que el rubio entraba en su territorio. Su mente nadaba entre miles de pensamientos y sensaciones desconocidas para ella y, aunque tratara de negárselo, algo empezaba a crecer en su corazón. Así que, cuando ese lunes 19 de septiembre no vio aparecer a Draco a la hora habitual, se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Por qué no le había avisado? "_Tampoco es que te deba ninguna explicación, idiota_", se martirizó. Después de una hora de toquetear sus libros con nerviosismo, decidió salir de ahí y buscarle. Mas su búsqueda no le llevó mucho tiempo, pues según salió ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared al lado de la entrada de la biblioteca. Le miró de lado, sonriéndole con misterio. Ese día estaba especialmente guapo, con un traje negro y camisa gris, a juego con sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- preguntó Hermione, disimulando su enfado.

-Esperarte. ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

La sonrisa enigmática del rubio le sacaba de sus casillas y le impedía pensar. El muchacho se acercó a ella y le puso un paquete en las manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione -murmuró tímidamente.

Ella le miró con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción y sin saber por qué, levantó su cara hacia él y le besó en la mejilla.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V- RESENTIMIENTOS (editado)

La trampilla de la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una luz amarillenta en la lúgubre estancia. La habitual bandeja de la comida se deslizó a través de la abertura, pero esta vez, al lado del plato de sopa y el mugriento pan había un abultado sobre. Inmediatamente, se oyó un golpe seco y la oscuridad volvió a reinar en la celda. Su desmejorado habitante reptó hasta la bandeja e ignorando por completo los alimentos, cogió el paquete. Sus ojos estaban tan acostumbrados a la penumbra que no tuvo problema en leer el remitente. "_Narcissa M."_ Con sumo cuidado abrió el envoltorio y pudo ver un trozo de pergamino encima de unas páginas sueltas de un número de El Profeta. Leyó la nota y cogió el fragmento del periódico con ansiedad.

Su grito pudo oírse hasta en el mismísimo Infierno.

* * *

El 23 de septiembre Draco despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. La sensación de que algo iba mal – o _peor_\- le calaba hasta los huesos. Lo achacó a la entrevista que le iban a hacer en Slug & Jigger más tarde esa mañana. Le daba la impresión de que sus salidas en sociedad con Granger habían sido determinantes para que contestaran a su solicitud, pero aun así se encontraba ansioso. Al fin podría demostrar al mundo que Draco Malfoy no era como los demás. Se dirigió al baño y se quitó la ropa. Se miró al espejo completamente desnudo y reparó en su brazo. En la Marca Tenebrosa apenas se distinguía ya alguna forma, empezaba a parecer un tatuaje de un borracho. Suspiró con alivio y se metió en la ducha. Una vez bajo el agua no pudo evitar recordar el tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha en su mejilla derecha. De forma inconsciente, se encontró acariciándose la piel donde ella le había rozado. También recordó lo mal que había llevado la situación al irse casi a la carrera y haberla estado evitando desde entonces. Deseaba estar con Hermione a toda costa, salvo que esa "costa" fuera el bienestar de la chica y él, Draco Malfoy, no era merecedor de su aprecio.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de las páginas que estaba leyendo. ¿Quién podría ser tan maleducado? Se levantó a abrir tremendamente enfadada para encontrarse con un malhumorado Ronald Weasley parado en su entrada. Sostenía un periódico y le miraba como si fuera a prenderle fuego.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Bramó el pelirrojo, tirándole El Profeta a la cara.

Hermione no entendía nada y la actitud de su exnovio empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Ronald?- Su voz sonó tranquila e indiferente. Se sintió orgullosa.

La chica se agachó a recoger el periódico caído y Ron pasó a su apartamento, apartándola. Escudriñó la estancia y al no ver lo que creía que iba a encontrar, se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Me debes una explicación- dijo el pelirrojo, algo más relajado, aunque seguía teniendo púrpuras las mejillas de rabia.

Hermione, que había sido muy tolerante con la situación, terminó por encenderse, lanzando su calma por la ventana y sacando violentamente al chico Weasley de su casa al grito de "YO NO TE DEBO NADA, MAMARRACHO", cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Pudo escuchar el puñetazo que Ron pegó a la pared y el "crack" que hizo cuando se desapareció. "_Maldito imbécil_". Con la seguridad de encontrarse a solas, fijó su atención en el periódico. La portada no era nada llamativa, unas pocas palabras acerca de un descubrimiento -_otro_\- arqueológico en Egipto, pero en la esquina inferior derecha lo vio. Un pequeño artículo acompañado de una foto suya con, _cómo_ _no_, Malfoy. Ese maldito estúpido llevaba ignorándola días. No se molestó ni en leer la sarta de mentiras que la famosa reportera Rita Skeeter había escrito antes de tirar el número a la chimenea. En cualquier otro momento hubiera sentido rabia, pero la felicidad de haber estropeado el día a Ron merecía la pena. Abrió su libro de nuevo por donde lo había dejado y se relajó en el sofá. No obstante, no pudo concentrarse en su ansiada lectura, pues no paraba de pensar en la fotografía del artículo. Ella y Draco Malfoy, ¿juntos? ¡Ja! Si apenas le había tocado y no había vuelto a saber de él. Hermione se lo imaginaba restregándose la cara con un estropajo para intentar borrar los restos de su piel muggle en su mejilla. Suspiró. ¿Por qué se sentía triste? El rubio nunca había sido amable con ella hasta hacía relativamente poco, es más, todo lo contrario. Los años que habían compartido los pasillos del colegio se había empeñado en hacerle saber constantemente el odio que le profesaba y a ella nunca le había afectado. No _tanto_. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Quizá, porque pensó que había cambiado. O simplemente, que todo este tiempo había tenido escondida esa parte de él que ahora no le importaba mostrarle. Y no podía negar que había empezado a mirarle con otros ojos.

\- Estúpido Malfoy - murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

El siniestro dependiente de Slug & Jigger observaba a los antiguos Slytherins con curiosidad. Dos herederos de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico se encontraban sentados en su despacho casi suplicándole un empleo y eso le intrigaba. Sabía de buena tinta que, si quisieran, no tendrían que dar un palo al agua en la vida y ahí estaban, muriendo de ganas de probarse a sí mismos. La verdad es que no confiaba mucho en ellos, pero ambos le habían muestras de sus excelentes calificaciones en Pociones en el colegio. Además, al chcio Malfoy se le había visto mucho últimamente con la heroína de guerra Granger, por lo que el boticario pensó "_Qué demonios, ¿por qué no?"_

Theo y Draco salieron locos de contento del establecimiento. ¡Por fin! El castaño en especial llevaba meses intentando que le dieran una oportunidad y de la noche a la mañana ¡la tenía! Vale, era en una botica de ingredientes para pociones, pero pagaban dignamente y lo habían conseguido por ellos mismos. Parecía que el mundo mágico estaba empezando a perdonarles de verdad, que la guerra finalmente sí había acabado. Siguieron caminando sin hablar, sumidos en su felicidad, hasta que fueron sacados a la fuerza de su ensimismamiento. sorpresivamente fueron arrastrados hacia una callejuela y tirados al suelo. Notaron como unas cuerdas mágicas les apresaban rápidamente, fruto de un "incarcerous". Sintieron pánico. Frente a ellos, dos figuras encapuchadas sostenían sus varitas en su dirección. Draco sintió que todos sus miedos se materializaban. No le habían olvidado y no pensaban dejarle con vida.

-Bueno, bueno, el hijo pródigo- dijo uno, dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Se ve que el nombre no hace al hombre, no ha costado nada atraparlo- comentó maliciosamente el otro sujeto. Ambos rieron, mirando a los muchachos con ojos enloquecidos.

-Seguramente te preguntarás que hacemos aquí…-comenzó el más alto. Sin embargo, fue cortado de inmediato por su compinche.

-No hay tiempo para cháchara. Te traemos recuerdos de alguien que te quiere mucho- y apuntando con su varita al muchacho rubio gritó- ¡_Crucio_!

Draco creyó que iba a morir del dolor. La maldición hacía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se contrajera. Nott empalideció e intentó librar sus manos para alcanzar su varita mientras su amigo se retorcía en el suelo. Los gritos ahogados de Malfoy le metían presión y no era capaz de lograr su objetivo. Rompió a sudar y no perdió el control de sus manos. Su amigo, a su lado, parecía que iba a descomponerse. Draco empezó a delirar por el dolor. Por su mente empezaron a pasar imágenes de todos los muertos, de su casa, de Voldemort ordenándole que matara a Dumbledore, de unos ojos color miel cubiertos de lágrimas… De pronto, una luz iluminó el callejón y el muchacho recobró el aliento.

Los dos atacantes cayeron al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento fruto de un hechizo no verbal. Una chica castaña se erguía orgullosa, mirando los cuerpos inertes en el suelo. Hermione acudió a socorrer a los slytherins y al comprobar que se encontraban bien, envió un aviso, apareciéndose al segundo dos aurores del Ministerio que esposaron a los agresores, aún inconscientes.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Granger- agradeció Theo, mientras se incorporaba acariciándose las doloridas muñecas.

-Sí, tu necesidad de besar el suelo que piso nos ha venido de perlas- el intento de Draco de quitarle hierro al asunto quedó empañado por su maltrecha voz.

El rubio intentó levantarse, volviendo a caer al suelo, maltrecho. Hermione corrió a socorrerle, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Estáis bien? He visto todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pues podrías haber intervenido un poco antes, ¿no crees? – farfulló Malfoy, mientras se ponía de pie, agarrándose al brazo de la chica.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiéramos sabido que querían.

-Desde luego no querían un abrazo, Granger- incidió Nott.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora sabemos que hay alguien que persigue a Draco. No sabemos si para matarle, lo que sí, para hacerle sufrir -dijo sin mirarles. Dirigiéndose a los aurores, añadió- Estos chicos deberían ir a San Mungo a que les hicieran un reconocimiento. Yo les acompañaré para contarles lo sucedido.

Los aurores asintieron ante la decisión de Hermione y los tres se desaparecieron, sin mirar a Draco y a Nott que se quedaron perplejos.

-Parece que tienes un ángel de la guarda, Draco. Aunque como siga empleando esos métodos de deducción, San Mungo va a ser tu segunda casa -bromeó Nott.

El joven rubio acertó a sonreír antes de desfallecer.

* * *

En un primer momento no reconoció donde estaba. La sala era blanca y limpia. El sol de media tarde brillaba a través de la ventana. Reconoció la voz de Nott a través de la puerta, estaba narrando a dos voces desconocidas lo ocurrido. "San Mungo", pensó. Miró a su alrededor y entonces la vio, sumergida en un libro. Llevaba la gargantilla que le había comprado por su cumpleaños. "_¿Por qué ha venido?"_ Ya le había salvado la vida dos veces, sin merecerlo en ninguno de los casos, y ahora, encima, velaba por él. Deseaba que no estuviera ahí, pero no quería que se fuera. Como percatándose de que la estaba observando, la chica levantó los ojos del libro y los dirigió a los suyos.

-¿Sigues enfadado?- preguntó ella.

Draco le miró con extrañeza.

-Sí, porque una _sangre sucia_ se atreviera a besar tu cara…- la dureza en sus ojos le decía al chico que hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Hermione?- escupió cada palabra con furia contenida.

-Es la única explicación que encuentro a tu estúpido comportamiento de estos días.

Draco agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Sabía que esa conversación tenía que llegar en algún momento y no se sentía preparado para ser sincero. Años siendo educado para esconder sus sentimientos no se podían borrar de la noche a la mañana.

-Tú…Yo…Eso nunca ha sido importante…-la furia terminó en abatimiento.

-¿No? En el Colegio parecía lo único importante- siguió a la carga la castaña. No había ido al hospital con la intención de echarle esas cosas en cara, pero al verle en mejor estado, el enfado y decepción sufridos ante su desprecio esos últimos días emergieron con más fuerza.

-Dijiste que me perdonabas.

-Igual me equivoqué- contestó duramente Hermione.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Esas palabras le habían roto el corazón, pero lo entendía. En el fondo, siempre había sido consciente de que su tregua con Hermione Granger era sólo una ilusión, que él estaba maldito y ella era un ser de luz que jamás acabaría con él. No se la merecía, ni lo haría nunca, por mucho que intentara cambiar. Los actos que había cometido en su pasado eran demasiado horribles para ser perdonados, para ser redimidos. Necesitaría tres vidas para poder compensar al mundo mágico todo lo que había hecho. Él seguía siendo un Malfoy, por mucho que renegara de su apellido y eso no iba a cambiar. Nunca. Atravesó a la muchacha con sus tristes ojos grises, deseando poder transmitirle todo lo que sentía, de todo lo que se arrepentía.

-Igual deberías irte- dijo al fin, apartando sus ojos de la castaña.

Hermione se levantó con fiereza, arrugando la nariz con orgullo y salió dando un portazo, sin mediar palabra. El estruendo alertó al moreno, que esperaba fuera tras haberse despedido de los aurores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Nott, entrando al haber visto salir a la chica en un evidente estado de nervios.

-Lo inevitable - suspiró Draco, sin mirar a su amigo.- Estoy cansado, deberías irte a casa. No creo que tarde en salir de aquí.

Nott no contestó, se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la habitación, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

\- Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero luego no me llores si te duele la espalda - masculló Draco, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose para dormir.

Theo sonrió para sus adentros. _"No puedo tener un amigo más imbécil"._

* * *

_El Gran Comedor estaba tan bullicioso como cada uno de septiembre. Los alumnos de primero que ya habían sido seleccionados para su respectivas casas, se acomodaban en los espacios libres que les dejaban los veteranos en las largas y animadas mesas. _

_\- Granger, Hermione - llamó Minerva Mcgonagall._

_Una nerviosa niña de once años de pelo alborotado corrió a la llamada y se sentó en la silla, expectante. _

_-¡GRYFFINDOR! - clamó el ajado Sombrero Seleccionador._

_La mesa de los leones estalló en un aplauso, mientras la colorada chica se aproximaba a sentarse. Mcgonagal continuó con la lista, quedando cada vez menos alumnos por ubicar. En toda la estancia se respiraba paz y alegría, salvo en un muchacho rubio de mirada sombría que no podía apartar sus ojos de la que sería su no muy futura enemiga. "Maldito Sombrero delirante, ¿por qué narices le habrá puesto ahí?" Había escuchado a la chica hablando en el tren y realizando unos pocos hechizos que había llevado a cabo a la perfección y no había podido evitar fijarse en ella y en sus dientes que graciosamente sobresalían por sus labios. Pensó que acabaría en Slytherin como él, era inteligente y orgullosa, y ya había imaginado cómo rompería el hielo, pero ese maldito y asqueroso trapo había tenido que estropearlo todo._

Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar sus recuerdos para concentrarse en dormir. Le habían dado el alta hacía pocas horas antes, pero se sentía destrozado y al día siguiente tendría que ir al trabajo. Pero su cerebro tenía otros planes. Imágenes del colegio le abarrotaban la mente. Granger con caracortada y la comadreja. Granger leyendo en la biblioteca. Granger hablando con la pelirroja. Granger, Granger, Granger. Todas las veces que la había espiado, deseando llamar su atención, sin poder hacerle otra cosa más que daño porque _no podía tenerla. _Siendo un maldito inmaduro, queriendo que ella sufriera lo mismo que sufría él por su culpa, aunque ella no lo supiera. ¡Cuánto asco se daba entonces y cuánto más ahora! Le había hecho tanto daño que ella no había podido ver el único gesto bonito que había tenido. Apartarse de ella, evitar que se hundiera con él en la miseria de ser odiado por todos, de no pertenecer a nada.

Desistió de su intento de descansar y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba aclararse, pensar, sentirse útil. Sonrió amargamente. ¿Qué pensaría Lucius si le viera así? Débil, cobarde y, sobre todo, con el corazón roto por una hija de _muggles_. Seguramente, le provocaría un infarto. "_Pensándolo bien, igual debería escribirle a ver si hay suerte_", divagó para sí. La idea de incordiar a su padre le producía un extraño placer.

* * *

Luna escuchó el relato de Theo con atención.

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerle mucho daño a Draco. Qué curioso…

-¿El qué es curioso?- preguntó el chico.

-Es curioso porque no haría falta, él mismo se lo está haciendo. Alguien se está tomando demasiadas molestias para nada. El peor enemigo de Draco Malfoy es él mismo.

Theo analizó las palabras de la rubia. A pesar de llevar más de un mes viéndola a diario, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Bajo esa apariencia inocente y ausente, Luna Lovegood escondía una mente maravillosa. Y lo que había dicho no sólo era aplicable a Draco, él también estaba haciéndose daño con su cobardía. Con determinación, Theodore Nott se acercó a la chica que se encontraba colocando unos papeles en una estantería, le asió del brazo para girarla y sin más trámite, le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Pensé que nunca te atreverías- comentó Luna, apartándose un poco.

-Ya ves, hasta los Ravenclaw se equivocan de vez en cuando.

Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Cuando Theo entró en casa se encontró a un abatido Malfoy sentado en el sofá y supo que tenía que intervenir. Cogió un par de latas de la nevera, le lanzó una a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

-Tío, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Draco le miró con los ojos más tristes que Theo había visto en su vida.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan patéticamente idiota- continuó el moreno.- Dile de una vez a Granger lo que sientes por ella o la perderás para siempre.

No se esforzó en negar sus sentimientos ante su amigo. No tenía sentido, eran más que evidentes.

-No puedo hacerle eso, Theo…No quiero condenarla a una vida al lado de un maldito mortífago marginado.

-Lo dicho, eres un idiota. Ese Draco del que hablas ya no eres tú. Nunca lo fuiste. Tienes un trabajo y por lo menos, dos personas que se preocupan por ti, no hagas que vuelva ser una.

Su amigo hablaba con dureza, pero el rubio se lo agradeció. ¿Ese pusilánime era él? No. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Lo único que esta vez aún no se había imaginado cómo.

-¿Y qué hago, Theo?

-Mover el culo del sofá, para empezar, que lo vas a desgastar y ser sincero con Granger. Y después, preocuparte de quién narices está tan interesado en acabar contigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, con esa actitud se lo estás poniendo en bandeja de plata.

-Vale, vale. Relájate, que te estás viniendo arriba- sonrió Draco, quitándole hierro al asunto.

El moreno se tranquilizó un poco. Quería seguir la conversación, pero algo en el gesto del rubio le indicó que no hacía falta. Le preocupaba sinceramente su amigo y quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Decidió cambiar de tema para relajar el ambiente.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quiero contarte- empezó.

-¿Tú y Luna…?

Theo asintió.

-Lo veía venir- Malfoy se encogió de hombros- Me alegro por ti, tío. A todo esto, ¿has leído el periódico?

-Sí, Rita Skeeter os ha coronado a ti y a Granger como la pareja del año. No deberías decepcionarla, su credibilidad ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Draco sonrió de lado. La verdad que el artículo le había removido por dentro. Aún sabiendo que todo eran mentiras, observar la foto del periódico en la que la muchacha le besaba la mejilla y el titular en el que se anunciaba su recién iniciada relación le llenaba el corazón de júbilo. No podía compartir esos pensamientos con Theo, pues ya se había mostrado demasiado débil y aún le quedaba una pizca de orgullo, pero una vez a solas, Draco Malfoy cogió pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir.

* * *

Hermione no reconoció al señorial búho pardo que portaba un sobre en el pico y arañaba su ventana. Pensando que sería de la Escuela, abrió la ventana, cogió la carta y dio una chuchería al ave que ululó con suavidad y emprendió el vuelo. Observó el sobre con curiosidad, pues no reconoció la letra de la secretaria en su nombre escrito. Abrió el sobre con cierta ansiedad y en su interior encontró el artículo de El Profeta recortado y un pergamino. La caligrafía era exquisita.

"**_Querida Hermione,_**

**_Siento haber sido tan idiota._**

**_Quiero que sepas que jamás te he despreciado, no de corazón, al menos. Y mira que lo he intentado._**

**_He leído hace poco el artículo que ha escrito sobre nosotros Rita Skeeter y lo único que me molesta es que no sea cierto._**

**_Espero que puedas perdonarme._**

**_Siempre tuyo,_**

**_Draco M."_**

"_Estúpido Malfoy_", pensó como tantas otras veces cuando terminó de leer la misiva, salvo que esa noche lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI- Decisiones (editado)

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en aquella carrera suicida. Atravesaba las desiertas calles a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cansadas piernas, sin mirar atrás, sin parar. No sabía cuánto llevaba huyendo, pero parecía una eternidad. Los pasos de sus perseguidores retumbaban cada vez más cerca. La sangre se acumulaba violentamente en sus orejas, haciéndole sentir que le iba a estallar el cerebro. Viró a mano derecha y se adentró en el estrecho callejón, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Solo encontró unos mugrientos contenedores que echaban efluvios de orines. Se agachó tras ellos tratando de contener su airada respiración y el asco que le inspiraba su guarida. Las voces aproximándose le hicieron saber que estaba perdido. ¿Era ese su final? Cerró los ojos, como si así fuera a evitar que le descubrieran. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido en aquel lugar, rodeado de basura y esperando la muerte. El susurro de la gravilla bajo unos zapatos le hizo percatarse de que se encontraban frente a él. Tragó saliva.

-AVAAADA…

Draco despertó sobresaltado. Había sido una pesadilla. Estaba recuperándose cuando otro vuelco le dio al corazón. Una figura le observaba desde la puerta, a oscuras.

-¿Ma…Madre?- preguntó confuso y aún asustado, agarrando la varita que rápidamente había alcanzado de su mesilla de noche.

-Al fin despiertas.

Narcissa se aproximó a su hijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apartando la varita que su hijo aún sostenía apuntando hacia ella. Acarició su rostro con suavidad y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero de esas que no llegan a los ojos.

-Estaba muy preocupada…Nott me escribió y me contó lo que sucedió ayer, ¿cómo te encuentras?- la voz de la mujer trataba de contener la preocupación.

El rubio fue consciente en aquel momento de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Los restos de la maldición seguían presentes en cada músculo, en cada centímetro de su piel. En cada parte de su alma.

-Bien, estoy acostumbrado a las maldiciones-mintió.

Su madre aceptó sus palabras en silencio, sin darles un ápice de credibilidad. Se levantó del borde de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, despacio. Se sentía culpable. Ella y Lucius habían conseguido poner a su hijo en el punto de mira de demasiada gente.

-¿Sabes quién podría querer hacerte daño, hijo? - preguntó, sólo por romper el silencio.

-¿Quién no, madre?-replicó amargamente Draco.-No, no tengo la menor idea de quien está detrás de todo esto…Pero pienso averiguarlo.

-Vente conmigo, Draco. Esto es demasiado peligroso. En nuestros terrenos de Francia estarás a salvo…- suplicó Narcissa.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, madre-le cortó el chico, con decisión.-Las cosas están empezando a ir bien ahora y no voy a huir como un cobarde. Quien quiera que sea el que está detrás de todo esto…No sabe con quién se ha metido.

El rostro de la mujer se tensó. Rastros de una belleza arrancada por la vida seguían presentes en sus duras facciones. Sus ojos clavados en Draco, pero sin verle.

-¿Es por la chica?-dijo al fin.

-Veo que tu también compraste ese periódico…

La mujer se cruzó de brazos. En el fondo siempre había sabido que su hijo estaba demasiado pendiente de esa muchacha, aunque fuera una sangre sucia a la que debía odiar, había pasado todos sus años de colegio con el nombre de Hermione Granger en los labios.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contárselo a tu vieja madre?

-No hay nada que contar- contestó Draco, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario.

Narcissa observó a su hijo mientras se vestía y le pareció atormentado.

-¿Y te gustaría que lo hubiera?

El chico quedó paralizado. Su madre siempre le sorprendía con comentarios que hacían parecer que le conocía mejor que él mismo. Encogió los hombros sin dignarse a mirar hacia ella y siguió vistiéndose. Una vez listo, se giró.

-Hoy es mi primer día en el trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- dio un beso en la cabeza a Narcissa y salió del cuarto. En la puerta de la calle, se encontró a Nott esperándole con gesto de preocupación. Se disculpó con la mirada y Draco asintió. Sabía que su amigo había hecho lo que consideraba correcto y la verdad es que ver a su madre le había sentado bien.

-Vámonos, hay mucho que hacer.

Y sin más, se dirigieron hacia Slug & Jigger.

* * *

La castaña amaneció en el sofá, con la nota de Malfoy arrugada en la mano derecha. No podía contar las veces que la leyó antes de caer en un profundo sueño, pero volvió a hacerlo nada más despertarse. Se sentía dichosa y a la vez, tremendamente confundida. Su corazón latía a una rapidez inusual. ¿Era posible? ¿Ella y _Malfoy?_ Sonaba ridículo, pero también, excitante. Evocó tiempos pasados en el colegio, tratando de encontrar alguna señal, pero el chico sólo le había demostrado su profundo desprecio durante aquellos años en Hogwarts. Quizá _demasiado_. Recordó aquella noche en los Mundiales de Quidditch, ¿su aviso se debía a una real preocupación? Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ansiaba ver a Draco. El recuerdo de sus ojos le mareaba. Imaginó sus manos desnudando su cuerpo y el calor le recorrió las piernas. Una serpiente y un león… No sería la primera vez. Aunque, desde luego, jamás se hubiera pensado que esos pudieran ser ella y Draco Malfoy. Decidió dejar de pensar y espabilarse. Sabía perfectamente a quien necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?

Las miradas de toda la cafetería se clavaron en las jóvenes. Hermione miró a Ginny con reprobación, roja de vergüenza. Su amiga ignoró su gesto.

-Hermione Jean Granger es usted una caja de sorpresas- dijo en voz más normal.- La verdad es que ese engreído de Malfoy está para mojar pan, pero creí que tenías más criterio.

-Si a estar con tu hermano lo llamas tener criterio…

La pelirroja rio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, Ginny… No puedo evitar sentir cosas por él y sinceramente, creo que ha cambiado, pero es que…

-Es Malfoy.

-Exacto- suspiró la castaña, dando vueltas a la cucharilla de su humeante taza de té. No se creía aún que estuviera teniendo esos pensamientos y mucho menos aquella conversación.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Quería ayudar a Hermione y había escuchado por mucha gente que Draco Malfoy era un hombre nuevo. Incluso Harry empezaba a pensar que debajo de esa capa de amargura se escondía una buena persona, pero seguía encontrando reticencias a creerlo.

-¿Te trata bien?-inquirió.

-Bueno, hemos pasado algo de tiempo juntos y… sí, podría decirse que me trata bien. Cuando me mira hace que me sienta especial sin decir una palabra, aunque no ha pasado nada entre nosotros- se apresuró a aclarar.

-Ay, Hermione…No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de encogerse. Enamorada era una palabra muy seria. Interesada, sí, desde luego, pero ¿enamorada? Sacó la nota que el chico le había enviado la noche anterior y se la tendió a su amiga. Ginny la leyó con avidez. Miró a Hermione y después la nota varias veces.

-Parece que él siente lo mismo que tú-comentó al cabo.

-Tampoco es que diga mucho, pero no sé, no paro de darle vueltas…

-Joder, Herm, ¿qué eres? ¿Una Gryffindor o una Ravenclaw? Deja de pensar tanto y actúa, que al final te lo matan antes de que puedas catarle- espetó con descaro la pelirroja.

La castaña volvió a sonrojarse. Su amiga siempre era así de atrevida, pero no se acostumbraría nunca.

-Estoy realmente preocupada por los hombres que le atacaron. ¿Harry ha escuchado algo? Sé que se encuentran bajo vigilancia en el Ministerio.

-Sí, pero no han sacado mucha información, a pesar del veritaserum. Al parecer, recibieron un encargo anónimo para torturar y capturar a Malfoy. Después tenían que llevarlo a un domicilio en Mures, Transilvania. Los aurores fueron ahí inmediatamente, pero la casa estaba desierta y parecía pertenecer a un viejo matrimonio muggle…

Quedaron pensativas, cada una en sus propias cavilaciones. Hermione no podía dejar de temer por la vida de Draco, estaba claro que quien quisiera hacerle daño, no se iba a dar por vencido ante un simple fracaso.

-¿Quién habrá detrás de todo esto?-se preguntó en voz alta.-Lamentablemente, cualquiera…

-Cualquiera apestosamente rico- corrigió Ginny- Los mercenarios recibieron seis mil galeones sólo por aceptar y hubieran recibido otro tanto de no ser por ti.

Sorprendentemente, el comentario relajó a la castaña. Eso reducía mucho el elenco de posibles sospechosos.

-Se me hace tarde, Gin- dijo Hermione, levantándose.

-¡Dale duro, Herm!- gritó la pelirroja, viendo a su amiga salir por la puerta.

* * *

El día en la tienda estaba siendo duro para placer del rubio. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Tras una breve formación, los habían enviado al almacén a limpiar y colocar. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott no habían visto tanto polvo junto en su vida.

-Me siento un elfo doméstico- masculló Theo, agarrándose las lumbares.

-Tómalo como un castigo divino…

-Calla o te mato.

El almacén era un completo desastre, pero estaba lleno de brebajes interesantes, algunos que ellos habían elaborado en sus clases en el colegio. A Draco le vino a la mente la imagen del profesor Snape y sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Severus Snape siempre lo había protegido, incluso cuando menos se lo merecía. Nott se percató de que su amigo estaba sufriendo otra de sus habituales batallas internas y le lanzó un trapo a la cabeza para traerle de vuelta al mundo real. El rubio le devolvió la jugada y entre improperios y toses secas, la jornada pasó volando. Si bien habían terminado empleando la magia, empezaron tratando de hacerlo al estilo muggle por darle un poco de interés. Pronto vieron que de interesante tenía poco, pero sí mucho de agotador y cedieron a sus instintos mágicos hasta que el señor Jigger bajó donde estaban los chicos y dio por terminado el día.

-Me gusta esto de trabajar- comentóTheo, mientras salían por la puerta- ¿Te parece si vamos…?

El moreno enmudeció al ver a Hermione Granger plantada delante de la tienda. La chica se sonrojó, fingiendo un repentino interés por sus propios zapatos. _"Qué narices hago aquí"_, maldijo para sus adentros. El castaño miró a Draco que estaba igual de sorprendido que él y se largó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, despidiéndose de ambos con torpeza. Si iban a montar otro numerito, Theodore Nott no quería estar en medio.

-Ho..Hola- saludó el chico, acompañando a Hermione en su análisis de calzado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

La castaña no dijo nada. No sabía tampoco qué decir. Llevaba una hora dando vueltas, acercándose y alejándose de la maldita tienda. Decidió que pensar y hablar no se le había dado demasiado bien y que tendría que sacar a relucir las dotes de su Casa. Se acercó a Draco y abrazándole por el cuello, le plantó un beso en los labios. Trataba de parecer muy segura de si misma, pero lo cierto es que le salió un beso más tímido de lo que quería. Las piernas le temblaban y empezaba a sentirse una estúpida cuando notó los brazos del chico rodearle la cintura. La boca le respondió con ansia, como si fuera a devorarla ahí mismo. La castaña notó como perdía el control y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Draco, mientras las de él jugueteaban por su espalda. El calor que aquella mañana había sentido en el sofá de su casa volvió con más intensidad. Sentía el estómago dar saltos. Por otro lado, Malfoy se había transportado a otro mundo. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo serían los labios de Hermione Granger, pero la realidad había superado sus sueños. No quería parar de besarla y despertar.

-Ejem,ejem- carraspeó una voz tras ellos.

Los jóvenes se separaron bruscamente. La mirada de reprobación del señor Jigger estaba clavada en Draco.

-Me parece estupendo que tu novia venga a recogerte, pero haz el favor de no montar el espectáculo en la puerta de la tienda- escupió malhumorado, cerrando la puerta del establecimiento con brusquedad.

Hermione y Draco se miraron avergonzados antes de romper a reír nerviosamente. Esta vez, Draco dio el paso y cogiendo a la chica de la mano, empezó a caminar. La muchacha se estremeció al notar los suaves dedos del chico entrelazarse con los suyos.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Hoy el helado lo pago yo.

-¿Helado? ¿Ahora?- la castaña estaba sorprendida.

-Créeme cuando te digo que necesito algo frío- le sonrió el chico de lado.

Hermione sintió el fuego en sus mejillas y le siguió.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Draco sentía su mente volar a la velocidad de la luz. No había sentido jamás nada como aquello. Había estado con multitud de chicas en el colegio, pero ninguna que le hiciera sentir lo que Hermione Granger. Quizá fuera el hecho de que lo que creía imposible hubiera devenido en cierto, pero el recuerdo de los carnosos labios de la muchacha le quemaba la boca de ansiedad. Quería más. Mucho más. A medio camino, paró en seco y atrayendo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia sí, volvió a besarla. Esta vez con delicadeza, como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse.

-He pensado que, si quieres helado, en mi casa tengo de sobra- se sorprendió a si misma la castaña ante su propio atrevimiento. Si su amiga hubiera escuchado sus palabras, se hubiera sentido orgullosa.

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Draco las que se tornaron rojas.

-¿Qué pretendes, Granger? ¿Crees que soy tan fácil?

Hermione miró al suelo, totalmente avergonzada.

-Yo…Esto…

Draco le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara.

-No te preocupes, lo soy- dijo y volvió a besarla.

-Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy- sonrió Hermione y tomándole de la mano, los apareció en su apartamento.

El chico miró a su alrededor con atención. El lugar era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Recogido, acogedor y a rebosar de libros. Volúmenes de todas las clases andaban por doquier, mesillas, estanterías, incluso el suelo. Se fijó en el gato naranja que dormía hecho un ovillo en el sofá.

-Veo que sigues teniendo esa cosa fea- comentó, señalando al animal.

-La única cosa fea que hay aquí eres tú- replicó irritada Hermione.- Deja a Crookshanks en paz.

-¿Sí? ¿Te parezco feo?- susurró el chico, seductor, mientras se pegaba a su espalda.

Hermione perdió el norte al notar la respiración del rubio en su cuello.

-mmm

-Eso me parecía-siguió Draco, divertido.

Mordió suavemente el cuello de la castaña y la puso frente a él. Sus labios se encontraron con avidez. Hábilmente, las manos de Draco recorrieron la espalda de la chica, provocándole escalofríos de placer. Hermione se lanzó al vacío, llevaba meses sin hacer el amor y la necesidad era imperiosa. La pasión que le hacía sentir el rubio era diferente a todo lo que había sentido con anterioridad. Le quitó el polvoriento jersey con ansia, dejando el marcado torso del muchacho a la vista y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Draco respondió y poco a poco, se arrancaron la ropa mutuamente hasta que sólo quedaron dos cuerpos desnudos y rojos de excitación. Draco jamás pensó que iba a estar ante una mujer tan espectacular. El chico recorrió su cuello con la lengua, agarrándola del pelo, mientras Hermione le atraía para sí con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a atravesar su carne con los dedos. Sin dejar de tocarse, llegaron a la habitación. Draco la empujó con suavidad a la cama, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Acarició sus pechos y los mordisqueo con delicadeza, apurando cada instante, tratando de hacerlo eterno. Cada segundo de espera era una tortura para Hermione, no podía más. Apartando a Draco a un lado, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. El chico la miraba excitado y divertido, sin dejar de acariciarla, verdaderamente parecía una leona con esa iniciativa y todo ese pelo enmarañado cayéndole por los hombros y la cara. Entró dentro de ella con lentitud, deleitándose ambos con cada centímetro que avanzaban en su unión. Hermione se movía de una forma que le hacía enloquecer.

\- Joder, Granger, como... sigas... así... voy...a... perder... la cabeza.

La voz entrecortada de Malfoy excitó aún más a la chica, que sintió un arranque de confianza.

\- Me llamo Hermione - susurró, sensual, sin dejar de moverse.- Repite conmigo: Her - mio - ne.

Draco agarró a la chica de la cadera con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, acelerando sus movimientos.

\- Eres toda una pervertida, Her...mio...ne.

La chica no pudo más y un placer abrasador empezó a expandirse desde su entrepierna por todos los centímetros de su cuerpo. El rubio se dio cuenta y se dejó llevar, acabando al tiempo en que el orgasmo de Hermione empezaba a remitir. Siguió dentro de ella unos segundos, hasta que la muchacha se apartó y se tumbó a su lado. Él le abrazó y por unos instantes se quedaron así, tendidos, callados, disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas que aún recorrían sus cuerpos.

-¿En qué piensas?- rompió el silencio Hermione.

-Estoy preocupado…

-¿Porque soy una sang...?

-No digas tonterías, Hermione- cortó Draco.- Lo único que no tienes sucio es la sangre.

La chica sonrió ante la broma, avergonzada.

-Estoy preocupado porque ahora que tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo…-continuó el muchacho con tono sombrío.-Sencillamente, no quiero perderte.

Hermione miró los ojos humedecidos del muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me perderás, Draco.

El chico le miró esperanzado y ella, al ver esos tiernos ojos grises, no pudo controlar más sus ganas, volviendo a lanzarse a su cuello. Él le devolvió el beso divertido. Desde luego que Hermione Granger era una caja de sorpresas. La atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo y volvieron a adentrarse en la perdición de las caricias.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. El sexo es una de esas cosas que me resultan más difíciles de escribir que de practicar.**_

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as!**_

_**Un abrazo.**_


	8. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII- El principio del fin

Draco cruzó la puerta de su casa ensimismado, relamiéndose con el recuerdo del cuerpo de Hermione Granger tendido sobre la cama, caliente y deseoso. No podía manejar todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde y que hubiera acabado alargándose hasta las tres de la madrugada. Sin duda, mañana iba a tener difícil rendir en el trabajo, pero habría merecido la pena.

\- Te estaba esperando.

La voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. El susto le hizo respingar, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de su visita?

\- He estado ocupado, lo siento- murmuró Draco, con un deje de arrepentimiento por haber abandonado a su madre todo el día y parte de la noche.

\- No hay nada que sentir, sólo estaba preocupada por si te había vuelto a pasar algo - contestó Narcissa con sospechosa dulzura-. Tenemos que hablar, hijo.

Draco no se sentía con fuerzas para nada, pero su madre ignoró la súplica en su mirada.

\- Tu padre quiere verte…vernos - dijo con resignación, a la espera de que su hijo empezara el espectáculo.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué tiene que importarme lo que _él_ quiera? - apenas pudo disimular su asco.

\- Sigue siendo tu padre y, por el momento, mi marido - su voz era fría y firme, ausente de toda emoción-. Necesito que vengas conmigo, pero no ahora. Vete a la cama y mañana a primera hora iremos a Azkaban.

\- Tengo que trabajar.

\- Ya he avisado a tu jefe. Vendrás conmigo.

El tono que utilizó Narcissa dio a entender al chico que la discusión había terminado. Maldijo en silencio y sin despedirse de su madre, se dirigió a su cuarto. Desde luego, no era su día.

* * *

La fortaleza se antojaba imponente. La isla en que se encontraba parecía ridículamente pequeña en comparación con la construcción que albergaban sus tierras. Si bien, su madre le había comentado que otrora era si cabía más temible, Draco no se podía imaginar cómo.

\- Desde hecho, tu padre debería sentirse agradecido de la decisión de Kingsley Shacklebolt de echar a los dementores- comentó Narcissa cuando cruzaron las puertas.

El chico no dijo nada. La prisión por dentro lo dejó impresionado. Tenía una distribución casi laberíntica y la humedad podía cortarse. El estado era deplorable. Dejó a su madre intercambiar unos susurros con el auror que les esperaba mientras se dedicaba a observar aquella obscenidad. Por unos segundos sintió algo parecido a la lástima por las personas que habían acabado allí. Incluido Lucius.

\- Vamos, Draco.

Siguieron al auror a través de escaleras y puertas durante largo rato. Al parecer, habían acondicionado una sala para que pudieran ver a su padre en un sitio más "adecuado". Sospechaba que era obra de las pocas influencias que su familia pudiera conservar. Cuando llegaron al cuartucho, que Draco sospechó seriamente que era el de las fregonas por el tamaño y lo lúgubre, Lucius estaba esperándolos.

\- Tenéis diez minutos- informó el auror, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La furia de Lucius no se hizo esperar y apenas oyó el "crack" de la cerradura estalló.

\- ¿Cómo has podido mancillar así nuestro apellido? ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia!

A Draco le empezó a hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo podía atreverse precisamente él a decir esas palabras? Llevaba soportando el desprecio y el enojo de su padre más tiempo del que ningún ser humano podría hacerlo. De hecho, toda la parte de su vida que podía recordar, pero aquellas palabras se le antojaron ya demasiado.

\- El único que da vergüenza eres tú. Mírate, das pena. ¿De qué te ha servido la sangre, padre? – estalló el muchacho-. ¿De qué te ha servido arriesgar tu vida y la de tu familia?

El profundo odio tras sus palabras era palpable. Narcissa observó a su hijo con una confusa mezcla de orgullo y reprobación. Lucius enrojeció de rabia.

\- Tranquilízate, hijo. Tienes que reconocer que no es precisamente la bruja que esperábamos para ti…- empezó su madre, tratando de mediar. Ella había sido la que había mandado el periódico a Lucius para hacerle sufrir, pero no quería que su hijo pagara las consecuencias. Su familia ya estaba lo suficientemente rota.

\- Esa sangre sucia no merece ser considerada una bruja – escupió Lucius.- Y mucho menos, parte de la familia Malfoy. ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de ella si es necesario!

Draco se lanzó directo a propinar un puñetazo a la mandíbula de su padre, pero Narcissa se interpuso a tiempo.

\- Cállate, Lucius. Si no fuera por esa chica tu hijo y yo estaríamos en este lugar, pudriéndonos contigo y sólo por tu culpa. Agradece que Draco se parece menos a ti de lo que pensábamos.

\- Me decepcionas, Narcissa. ¿Ahora eres una amiguita de muggles? – Lucius Malfoy destilaba veneno tras su abandonado aspecto. Quien otrora fuera uno de los magos más respetados del Ministerio y del mundo mágico, se veía ahora reducido a una pobre sombra de lo que fue. – O igual, has decidido fugarte tú también con uno de ellos. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu ausencia.

\- Maldita sea, ¡eres tú el que estás ausente! El que lleva ausente años, siguiendo a un Señor que únicamente nos ha traído daño – los labios del joven temblaban de furia mal contenida-. Si esto significa ser un Malfoy, no cuentes conmigo – dirigió su mirada gris a su madre-. Te espero fuera.

Y salió ignorando por completo los gritos de su padre.

* * *

Hermione Granger sospechaba que a Draco le pasaba algo. Desde que había desaparecido aquel día con su madre, estaba distinto, más callado y cerrado que de costumbre - _de su nueva costumbre. _Ella había intentado por todos los medios que le contara qué pasaba, pero había sido inútil. Cuando intentaba sacar el tema se aferraba a ella y le besaba con ansiedad, hasta que Hermione perdía el norte y acababan revolcándose como si fueran a morir al día siguiente; o bien, le hacía preguntas sobre sus clases, aprovechando la dedicación de la chica para conseguir distraerla y que se olvidara del asunto. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, Hermione estaba decidida a sacarle información. Quería darle a entender que si estaba preocupado por el ataque que había sufrido, ella estaba ahí para él y pensó que lo mejor sería ser sutil. Así que, mientras Draco tomaba el café tranquilamente, ella depositó una pequeña carpeta delante de sus narices.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Todas las cartas de amor que me escribiste en el colegio y jamás me enviaste? - inquirió con una sonrisa de mofa.

\- No, es un informe que contiene todas las familias relacionadas con Quien-tú-sabes que gozan de riqueza suficiente para poder pagar a unos mercenarios - Hermione contestó con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Draco, por el contrario, casi escupió el café.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? - los ojos le enloquecieron - ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿No habrás estado haciendo preguntas por ahí?

La muchacha retrocedió un paso al ver que el rubio se incorporaba con nerviosismo.

\- No, no, de los archivos del Ministerio... Creo que estás exagerando.

Draco Malfoy respiró, ligeramente más tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado así? No podía contarle nada a Hermione, pero debería haber sido consciente de que ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. La muchacha se acercó a él y lo abrazó indecisa. Draco no se inmutó. Se encontraba totalmente ausente, perdido en su propia rabia. Su padre, su propio padre había amenazado con acabar con lo único que le había hecho feliz en la vida. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que parar los pies al idiota de Lucius y encontrar a sus corresponsales. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más seguro de que ese ataque había sido obra suya. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, debía proteger a Hermione. Y la única solución era dejarla, pero ¿cómo? Los labios de Granger se posaron sobre los suyos y, por un rato, su mente se quedó en blanco. Ya pensaría después.

* * *

En cuanto la pausada respiración de la chica le indicó que se había abandonado al mundo de los sueños, Draco se sintió libre. Se deleitó en la imagen que tenía ante él y recorrió una y otra vez las líneas de aquel cuerpo desnudo. Como notando su mirada, Hermione se retorció y pudo ver cómo le gritaban unas palabras. "_Sangre_ _sucia_". Hubo un tiempo en que sus labios siempre estaban preparados para soltarlas. Paladeándolas y disfrutando el daño que causaban a quienes las recibían. Los recuerdos que llevaba tiempo tratando de sepultar llamaron a la puerta de su mente sin compasión. El remordimiento y la culpa entraron tras ellos. Miró su propia piel marcada. La vergüenza le acompañaría toda la vida. No podía permitir que algo tan puro como ella fuera arrastrado con él que tenía culpa de aquellos grabados en su antebrazo, que se enfrentaba a un futuro maldito heredado de sus propios actos y de cientos de generaciones Malfoy. Ambos compartían cicatrices, pero lejos de unirlos, abrían un abismo entre ellos. Gritaban en silencio que eran enemigos, que aquellos momentos no les pertenecían. Acercó su rostro al cabello de la chica y aspiró su esencia. Tenía que salir de aquella cama y alejarse antes de que la sentencia fuera dictada. Se incorporó, sentándose con los pies rozando el suelo. Volvió la cabeza una vez más para mirar a Hermione. Esa tarde había sido la más feliz y la más triste que había vivido. Llevaba ocho años deseando aquel momento. Y ahora estaba a punto de estropearlo todo.

"Maldito estúpido"

Hermione volvió a moverse y giró hacia él. Su naricilla pecosa se le antojó de una belleza hiriente. Miró el reloj marcando las dos de la mañana. Era el momento de irse o nunca podría hacerlo y se levantó, recolectando su ropa tirada por el apartamento. Mientras se vestía, estuvo debatiéndose entre dejarle o no una nota. Querría una explicación. Se la merecía. ¿Podía dársela? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que la quería y por ello tenía que dejarla? Era ridículo. Jamás creyó que podría pensar en una persona más que en él mismo y ahí estaba, abandonando su única posibilidad de ser feliz por el hecho de no hacer daño a Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?-oyó tras él.

Draco dio un respingo. No había notado su presencia. El rubor le subió a las mejillas. Ya era patético huir en mitad de la noche, pero ser descubierto... No se sentía con fuerzas para discutir cuando se enfrentaba a la decisión más difícil que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

\- En algún sitio tendré que dormir, con los ruidos que haces, aquí es imposible - contestó con fingido desprecio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? - Hermione se frotaba los ojos, aún medio dormida, sin entender la situación.

\- No puedo seguir aquí, Granger.

Que utilizara su apellido fue como una daga en el corazón de Hermione, que empezó a notar que algo efectivamente no iba bien. Draco no se atrevía a mirarla. Notaba su dolor. Se sintió aún más imbécil que cuando salió de la cama. Ella podía percibir el duelo interior del muchacho, pero lo atribuyó a otras causas.

\- Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado - se atrevió a decir.

\- Las cosas sí, pero yo... ¿No lo entiendes? - la fortaleza empezaba a derrumbarse.

\- No, no entiendo que hace un rato me hayas dicho que no querías perderme y ahora estés huyendo en mitad de la noche, sin siquiera despedirte.

\- No te debo nada, Hermione -se estaba matando a sí mismo con cada palabra. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser Hermione? ¿Ya no soy Granger, ni come-libros, ni sangre sucia? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - la castaña empezaba a perder los nervios-. ¿Crees que puedes acercarte y desaparecer cuando te dé la gana? ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos?

"Precisamente por eso intento alejarme... No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te haga daño, incluso si ese alguien soy yo", pensó el rubio, pero no dijo nada. Hermione le clavó los ojos, expectante. Se acercó a él, alargando el brazo para alcanzar el de Draco, pero el chico se apartó con brusquedad. Había tomado una decisión. Había sido un estúpido pensando que podía ser feliz, que podía empezar una nueva vida. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Nadie había olvidado su pasado y unos psicópatas le estaban persiguiendo para acabar con él. Si se enteraban de lo de Granger... Y estaba el maldito periódico y su maldito padre, que también había amenazado con arruinarle la vida.

\- Siempre serás una come-libros, Granger- Arrastró las palabras mientras la miraba fríamente-. Y siempre serás una sangre sucia.

Hermione confirmó todos sus miedos.

\- Así que, al final, todo se resume en eso... - la muchacha notó como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-. Lárgate, Malfoy. No quiero volver a verte.

Draco observó a Hermione perdiéndose en la oscuridad a través del pasillo. Dudó y se maldijo en bucle durante unos segundos hasta que se desapareció sin más. No soportaba ver a Hermione rota por su culpa, pero estar con ella era _peligroso_. Lamentaba profundamente haber tenido que herirla de esa manera, pero no vio otra salida. Con el corazón en la mano y más triste que lo que se había sentido nunca, llegó a su casa. Sólo tenía ganas de morir en la cama y que acabara ya aquella noche.

* * *

Hermione Granger no podía dormir. Hacía rato que había secado sus ojos de tanto llorar y se encontraba tendida en la cama, mirando al techo. "¿Por qué siempre elijo a los más idiotas?" Draco le había decepcionado de verdad. Llegó a confiar en que había cambiado, en tenían algo especial. Al final, había fingido todo para apuntar su nombre en su (sospechaba) larga lista de conquistas. O igual había sido una prueba, igual quería sentir qué era estar con una de su _clase_. No entendía la necesidad de ser tan cruel. Se sentía una estúpida, llorando por Draco Malfoy como tantas otras veces en el colegio. Pudo aprenderse de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, pero había sido tan tonta como para dejar que le hiciera daño otra vez. Tenía miles de porqués. Ninguna respuesta. Por el brillo de la ventana se percató de que Londres empezaba a despertarse y de que ella no había dormido en absoluto. Con el renqueante paso de quien se haya bajo los efectos de sustancias psicotrópicas se encaminó a la ducha. Quería comprobar si el agua hirviendo sobre su piel podría hacerle sentir algo, se sentía ausente de su propio cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó la mitad del pasillo, todo se tornó negro.

Hermione Granger jamás llegó a su destino.

* * *

Harry caminaba con paso indeciso hacia casa de Hermione. Hacía varios días que no contestaba sus lechuzas y nadie le había visto, así que estaba preocupado. Ginny le había dejado caer, no muy sutilmente, que estaba paranoico y que debería dejar a su amiga en paz, disfrutando de su más que probable autoreclusión sexual, por lo que la pelirroja ignoraba lo que su novio se dirigía a hacer. Se sentía un poco violento, porque no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que Hermione estuviera haciendo, y mucho menos ser un metiche (al fin y al cabo, su amiga no le había contado nada a él directamente), pero le podía la preocupación. Hermione no era la clase de persona que desaparecía sin más. Llamó al timbre y no obtuvo respuesta. "Quizá se ha ido unos días", pensó, dudando si insistir. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y para su sorpresa, cedió al momento, abriéndose para él.

\- Oh, no…

El apartamento de Hermione estaba completamente destrozado. Trizas de libros se amontonaban por doquier, así como partes de sillas, mesas y demás mobiliario. Miró en todas las estancias para confirmar sus peores pensamientos. A Hermione le había pasado algo malo. Se disponía a salir a buscar ayuda cuando se fijó en un sobre blanco, justo en la puerta de la entrada. Era para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Serpiente asquerosa!

Theo y Malfoy se giraron al unísono para ver a un enfurecido Ron Weasley atravesar la calle hacia ellos, seguido por Harry Potter. Intercambiaron una mirada de hastío.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, comadreja? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación señalar? – el desprecio que sentía el rubio por Ron era real.

No vio venir el puño que se estrelló en su cara. Se quedó aturdido por unos segundos. Nott fue más rápido y ya estaba apuntándolo con su varita. Potter los hizo a un lado.

\- Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

\- No, no estoy interesado en donar nada al pobretón de tu amigo, Potter.

Ron volvió a la carga, pero Harry fue más rápido y consiguió interponerse. Nott permaneció callado y observando, pero permaneció varita en alto.

\- A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia hablar contigo, Malfoy, pero ha pasado algo importante con… Hermione.

El gesto de Draco cambió por completo. ¿Era ansiedad lo que veía Harry en sus ojos?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡No finjas que no sabes nada! ¡Confiesa! ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione? - bramó Ron.

Harry agarró a su amigo del hombro, ordenándole en silencio que se callara. Ron masculló por lo bajo, pero obedeció. Harry volvió al rubo y le resumió lo que había visto, tendiéndole la nota.

\- Va dirigida a ti, yo no he conseguido leerla.

Apenas el rubio tocó el pergamino, unas letras color verde esmeralda fueron revelándose. Los ojos de Draco ardían. Según terminó de leer, destrozó la nota con furia.

\- Vamos, sé dónde encontrarla.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII- La última oportunidad (editado)**

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la estancia parándose una y otra vez en el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía sobre la alfombra de la sala, respirando con dificultad. Una mancha carmesí iba creciendo alrededor de la chica, consecuencia de los cortes que seguían abiertos.

\- Hemos ido demasiado lejos, esto no va a terminar bien – susurró con ansiedad a su cómplice.

La mirada que obtuvo por respuesta fue tan fría que se estremeció. Tragó saliva y aunando el poco valor que los nervios le permitían, volvió a intentarlo:

\- Si nos vamos ahora, igual podemos librarnos.

\- ¿No te cansas de ser tan patético? – torció la boca en una mueca de profundo asco- Después de todo lo que nos han hecho y lo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, ¿te rindes ahora?

Se acarició el brazo derecho con una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad durante unos segundos hasta terminar negando con la cabeza.

\- Bien, pues cierra la boca. No tardará en llegar.

* * *

Lo cierto es que visto desde lejos era un grupo que llamaba la atención. Cuatro jóvenes atravesando la campiña ataviados con ropajes que parecían sacados de otra época y muy poco cómodos no era algo que los habitantes de Devizes tuvieran el placer de observar habitualmente.

\- Esta juventud… cada vez es más excéntrica- comentó para sí el señor Lipscomb cuando los muchachos se perdieron en la distancia, volviendo a clavar la azada en la tierra.

\- No me gusta nada estar a las órdenes de este imbécil, Harry – masculló Ron en un susurro.- Empezamos a llamar la atención y nos puede caer una buena…

El moreno puso cara de comprensión y se encogió de hombros, continuando con la caminata. Ya tenía suficiente con el rodeo que estaban dado como para seguir el juego a su amigo.

\- Sabe lo que hace, supongo, y es nuestra única opción de encontrar a Hermione.

\- No creo que tenga ni idea, llevamos horas caminando como muggles, buscando qué sé yo porque no nos dice nada.

Harry escrutó a Draco desde la distancia. Los slytherins les sacaban unos diez metros de distancia, pero se apreciaba perfectamente que el rubio no estaba pasando por su mejor momento a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. De repente, el rubio se paró en seco mirando al frente y agarró a Nott de la capa, asiéndole hacia atrás. Harry y Ron apresuraron el paso hasta alcanzarlos y sus ojos siguieron los de Malfoy. Allí, bajando la colinda, imponente, se alzaban las puertas de hierro de Malfoy Manor.

\- Ya hemos llegado – murmuró Draco. La visión de la mansión le provocó un tembleque apenas imperceptible. Un sudor frío le recorría la frente y tenía los labios tan apretados que apenas se distinguía una fina línea donde antes estuvo su boca.

Harry se percató del estado del muchacho y posó su mano sobre su hombro. Este gesto pareció despertar al rubio que salió de sus pesadillas y le miró.

\- Hermione tiene que estar ahí.

\- ¿A qué esperamos entonces? ¡Mueve el culo! – gritó Ron, desesperado.

\- No sabemos qué clase de trampas pueden haber colocado ni a quién nos enfrentamos – le respondió el rubio con crudeza.- Un paso en falso y Hermione… - la voz se le quebró y no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

\- ¿No tienes idea de quién puede haber sido? – inquirió Theo, con voz calmada, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño desorientado.

Draco negó con la cabeza, no quería compartir sus sospechas pues ansiaba que no fueran ciertas.

\- Sólo hay una manera de entrar en la mansión y es atravesando la verja. En principio, se debería abrir inmediatamente al situarme frente al portón de hierro. Iré primero y os quedaréis aquí. Me están esperando, pero no contarán con vosotros.

\- Iré contigo, Draco. No pienso dejar que entres solo ahí – el tono de Nott no daba lugar a negociación.

Draco lo miró cansado y agradecido. Ron empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué? No pretenderéis que esperemos aquí sin saber lo que puede haberle pasado a Hermione – bramó.

\- Es lo más sensato. Una vez desaparezcan tras la verja, seguiremos sus pasos – Harry miró a Malfoy – deja el portón abierto, no queremos que se entere quién sea que esté ahí dentro de que no estáis solos.

El rubio asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza y él y Nott iniciaron la bajada.

Todo sucedió según lo previsto y los dos amigos no tuvieron ningún problema en atravesar la verja. Miraron alrededor y tampoco encontraron señal de peligro. Los jardines estaban descuidados desde que Narcissa y el servicio se habían mudado a Francia y ya no había rastro de los pavos reales que solían habitar los terrenos. Todo daba a entender que la casa se encontraba deshabitada desde hacía meses y, sin embargo, se podía oler un débil rastro de magia reciente al acercarse al camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal de la mansión. Nott y Draco caminaban en silencio, a paso ligero, pero no rápido, analizando todo a su paso y varita en mano. El rubio podía notar el miedo de su amigo, a quien se le había contraído la frente. Al llegar a la puerta comprobaron que estaba abierta y se miraron, preparándose para lo que se encontrarían al cruzar.

* * *

La oscuridad era tal que apenas podía intuirse la alfombra que cubría el suelo del vestíbulo. No se oía un alma y eso era, sin duda, señal de peligro. No estaban solos. Alguien se había encargado de que todo pareciera más abandonado de lo que podía estar. "_Lumos", _pensó Nott y su varita se iluminó. Malfoy asió el picaporte que daba al salón y lo giró con lentitud, apretando la mano en la que sostenía la varita.

\- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – chilló una aguda voz y la varita de Draco fue a parar a la punta de la habitación de la que provenía el hechizo y que se encontraba en penumbra.

\- ¡DESMAIUS! – lanzó Nott, que apareció tras el rubio, pero no logró alcanzar a nadie y un segundo después se encontraba en el suelo atrapado por un "incarcerous" no verbal. Draco se agachó al lado de su amigo, intentando romper las cuerdas que lo sujetaban con desesperación.

\- No deberías estar aquí – masculló una voz cargada de odio que ambos chicos reconocieron al instante y poco a poco dos altaneras figuras salieron de entre las sombras. Malfoy se incorporó.

-¿Parkinson? – inquirió incrédulo - ¿Zabini?

Nott se había quedado con la boca abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con los ojos fijos en sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

\- ¡_**CRUCIO**_!

Draco cayó en el suelo, sufría algunos espasmos, pero el dolor era soportable y decidió fingir que estaba bajo los efectos de una auténtica cruciatus para poder analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Blaise no había sido nunca demasiado bueno con las maldiciones, aunque no era el momento de recordárselo.

\- ¡Parad! – chilló Nott, desesperado desde su posición.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

La mirada de Pansy Parkinson se oscureció más si cabe.

\- Lo que el mundo mágico debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué diría tu padre ahora, Draquito? – escupió la morena con rabia. Tenía en la mano izquierda la varita de Draco, apuntando al suelo, y la suya dirigida a Theo, que continuaba atrapado.

Draco continuó fingiendo que se retorcía de dolor mientras la muchacha continuaba vomitando odio.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de la grandeza de los Malfoy ahora que su hijo se ha enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia?

El movimiento del rubio fue rápido. De un salto se incorporó y le arrebató su varita a Parkinson de la mano. La muchacha, que no se lo esperaba, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Draco la desarmó con el mismo hechizo que ella había usado y supo que estaba derrotada cuando vio su varita rodar a varios metros. En ese momento, un rayo rojo atravesó la habitación y Blaise se desplomó en el suelo, irrumpiendo Harry y Ron en la habitación. Nott quedó liberado en el momento en que su antiguo compañero perdió el conocimiento y se levantó de un brinco, acariciándose las muñecas. Los cuatro chicos rodearon a Pansy que empezó a encogerse y a llorar de rabia. Draco la atravesó con sus ojos grises, completamente impasible. Ron temblaba de pura cólera.

\- ¿Dónde está?

La muchacha miró a su izquierda y señaló el gran armario de roble oscurecido que había contra la pared. Harry y Ron salieron corriendo detrás de Malfoy que abrió la puerta con ansiedad. Nott se mantuvo en guardia, apuntando a Pansy y vigilando que Zabini no despertara. Dentro del armario estaba la chica, aún inconsciente y maniatada. Tenía la cara cubierta de cortes y sangre seca. Mientras Harry y Ron la sacaban con gentileza, Malfoy no pudo reprimir su rabia y se volvió hacia la morena que continuaba mirándole con todo el odio que su cuerpo podía producir.

\- ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO? – bramó, mientras se acercaba a Pansy peligrosamente.

\- Lo que tú deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, traidor a la sangre – replicó Parkinson altiva, pero visiblemente asustada.

Nott se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Draco, por favor.

Pero Draco no le miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en Parkinson y la rabia dominaba sus facciones. Estaba fuera de sí. Apartó a Nott de un empujón y agarró a la chica de la pechera, clavándole la varita en el cuello.

\- Dime lo que le pasa a Hermione o te mato aquí mismo.

Parkinson rompió en un llanto nervioso, tratando de explicarse, pero sólo consiguiendo balbucear palabras inconexas. De pronto, un suave murmullo hizo que Draco soltara de golpe a la morena y se girara. Su cara era el espejo de la locura cuando comprobó que aquel ruido provenía de Hermione. Harry había logrado reanimarla con un "enervate". Nott y él corrieron hacia la chica que se incorporaba con dificultad, ayudada por el pelirrojo. Cuando sus ojos color miel se juntaron con los grises, el chico sintió que le fallaban las rodillas, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, aunque se moría por envolverla entre sus brazos. Los cinco se contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Hermione parecía aún confundida y sus ojos escudriñaban la estancia. Draco notó por un brillo de pánico en su mirada que la muchacha acababa de reconocer la estancia. No tuvieron tiempo de cruzar palabra pues un ruido de pisadas los sacó de su contemplación, Blaise y Pansy habían aprovechado su distracción para salir a toda prisa de ahí.

\- Quedaos con ella – masculló el rubio y salió frenético a la caza de los que otrora habían sido sus amigos.

\- ¡Draco! ¡No!- gritó Hermione, pero el chico no la escuchó. La ira guiaba sus pasos y le hacía ajeno al resto del mundo. Nott salió detrás de él.

\- Hermione, quieta – susurró Harry, agarrándole por los hombros.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Pero la chica no pudo contestar pues el estruendo del jardín ahogó sus palabras.

Cuando los tres amigos alcanzaron la salida, la imagen que contemplaron los dejó boquiabiertos. Nott y Malfoy estaban tirados en el suelo, seguramente producto de la onda expansiva de algún hechizo, compartiendo su expresión de asombro y Zabini y Parkinson se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, inconscientes. La altanera figura de Narcissa Malfoy erguía la varita en dirección a sus atacantes, gritando colérica.

-¡En mi casa! ¡Otra vez! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Estos muros ya han visto lo suficiente!

* * *

Harry, tras muchos esfuerzos, consiguió arrastrar a Ron hacia la salida. Theodore Nott los acompañaba. A diferencia del pelirrojo, ellos se habían dado cuenta de que entre Hermione y Draco había una conversación pendiente. Ella ya estaba a salvo en su apartamento, Pansy y Zabini habían pasado a disposición del Ministerio de Magia y ellos ahí sólo estaban incordiando. Además, Theo llevaba varias horas sin ver a Luna y no había podido avisarle de nada de lo ocurrido por la precipitación de los acontecimientos.

\- Hermione, si necesitas algo...- insistió Ron, con la mano en el picaporte, sin ninguna gana de girarlo. ¿Cómo podía quedarse Harry tan tranquilo? ¿Y si había más implicados? Ese inútil de Malfoy no iba a poder con ellos.

\- Ronald, de verdad, podéis iros. Estoy bien - repitió por enésima vez Hermione, cansada.

Harry fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y abrió la puerta, empujándole ya sin ninguna paciencia. Ron resignado hizo un gesto con la mano a Hermione para decirle adiós y espero a los demás parado junto a la escalera.

\- Adiós, Herm, mañana vendré a verte - se despidió Harry, con una sonrisa. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio - Cuídala, Malfoy.

Draco asintió, deseando perderlos de vista de una maldita vez. Granger había estado muy distante y no era únicamente debido a la conmoción. Había intentado acercarse, abrazarle, pero había sido inútil. Ella había evitado todo contacto con disimulo, aunque no el suficiente para que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle la situación. Romper otra vez con su propia personalidad y tragarse los pocos resquicios que quedaban de su viejo orgullo. Nott hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza y salió disparado, sabía leer muy bien las situaciones y por él, llevaría ya media hora en casa de Luna Lovegood.

La puerta crujió al cerrarse. Al fin solos.

\- ¿A qué esperas para marcharte tú también? - dijo secamente, sin dirigir la mirada al chico.- Te lo dije, Malfoy, no quiero volver a verte.

\- Hermione, deja que te lo explique...

\- ¿EXPLICAR? ¿Explicar el qué? - la castaña estaba fuera de sí.- Pensaba que habías cambiado, Malfoy, que de verdad podía confiar en ti, que entre nosotros... había algo - se levantó del sofá, tirándose del pelo mientras paseaba furiosa por la habitación.- ¿Cómo pude creer algo así? No eres capaz de quererte a ti mismo, ¿cómo vas a ser capaz de querer a alguien? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de pensar que lo que siento por ti era posible?

Draco aguantó el chaparrón. No esperaba menos de la conversación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro al ver como una furiosa Hermione Granger reconocía que sentía algo hacia él. Tenía que solucionarlo como fuera.

\- De verdad, Hermione, las cosas no son como crees...

\- ¿NO? ¡¿Acaso no has sido un cobarde de mierda?! ¿No me dijiste todas esas barbaridades sólo para alejarme de ti y hacerte el mártir? Sólo porque eres un puto cobarde incapaz de ser sincero POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA.

Malfoy se quedó blanco. Ella lo sabía. Joder, cómo había podido pensar que podría engañar a Hermione Granger. Los gritos de la chica resonaban de fondo, pero era incapaz de prestar atención a lo que decía. Realmente, no podía perder a esa chica. Se acercó a ella disimuladamente, aprovechando su ofuscación. Para cuando la castaña quiso decir "Apártate, imbécil" ya era demasiado tarde, Draco ya le había rodeado en un abrazo que quitó a Hermione toda gana de seguir gritando. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco supo lo que debía hacer. El beso fue lento, dulce, cariñoso. Sin ápice de locura o tormento. Un simple beso sincero y libre de toda culpa.

\- Te quiero, Hermione Granger - susurró y se sintió feliz de poder soltar las palabras que tantos años llevaban quemándole la garganta.

La chica se apretó aún más entre sus brazos.

\- Estúpido Malfoy.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El vacío a su lado en la cama le despertó y el miedo se apoderó de cada partícula de su cuerpo. Se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, con el corazón en la boca. "_Otra vez no". _Recorrió pasillo tras pasillo, lamentándose una y otra vez de vivir en aquella casa insultante e innecesariamente inmensa. Al fin, lo vio y pudo respirar. Una elegante figura apoyada en la repisa de la ventana del salón, levemente iluminado por el brillo de la luna. Se acercó a él por la espalda y le rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Pensé que habías vuelto a marcharte – susurró.

El rubio se giró y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad, inclinándose para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

\- Nunca volveré a irme.

Hermione sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Draco guardó silencio. Hermione odiaba cuando se ponía así porque era incapaz de ver lo que pasaba por su mente hasta que él se decidía a compartirlo. A veces era al momento, pero otras podían pasar días.

\- He recibido una carta de mi padre – suspiró.- No he sido capaz de abrirla.

Ahí estaba el motivo de que se encontraran fuera de la cama a horas intempestivas. El elegante sobre descansaba en la repisa, junto al codo de Draco.

\- Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, hace ya días que salió de... – la muchacha no se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de la prisión.

Lucius Malfoy había cumplido los tres años de condena hacía dos semanas y Narcissa le había aceptado de nuevo a su lado. Se encontraban en Francia, porque la madre de Draco regaló a su hijo la vieja Mansión Malfoy.

\- Lo sé.

Hermione agarró el sobre con decisión y lo abrió. Draco la observó con tranquilidad, sabía antes de decirle nada cuál sería su reacción.

\- No pienso leerla, vas a hacerlo tú - ordenó la castaña, poniendo el pergamino entre las manos del joven.

No discutió. Agradeció mentalmente tener a esa mujer en su vida y, con recelo, dirigió su mirada al papel, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia al ver la pulcra caligrafía de su padre.

_**"Querido Draco,**_

_**Tu madre y yo estamos muy contentos de que al final aproveches la casa familiar como se merece. **_

_**No podemos permitir que os encarguéis solos de los preparativos del enlace y, menos, estando en camino nuestro heredero.**_

_**El lunes estaremos allí.**_

_**Cuidaos hasta entonces.**_

_**L.M."**_

Draco sonrió relajado y rompió la nota, ante la mirada perpleja de su futura esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice? - preguntó inquieta, arrepintiéndose de no haber echado un vistazo cuando fue posible.

\- Que lo siente, que se alegra por nosotros y está deseando conocer a Scorpius.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no? - sonrió Hermione, agarrándole del brazo con ilusión.

\- Y que el lunes están aquí. Los dos.

La muchacha flaqueó. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar un encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, pero no sabía si iba a poder afrontarlo. Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Draco la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Tranquila, lo peor que puede hacernos de aquí a siete años es poner una reclamación.

Hermione sonrió ante el uso de los conocimientos del mundo muggle del rubio. Siempre que podía, los usaba, vinieran o no a cuento y esta vez, tenía que reconocer que no lo había hecho tan mal. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se quedaron abrazados contemplando el amanecer, apreciando aquel instante en el que la vida parecía querer sonreírles. Al fin.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y habéis leído la historia. En especial a los que habéis sacado un ratito para dejarme un comentario y animarme, pues ha sido mi primer fic y he estado muy insegura con todo.**

**Gracias a Anny di Angelo, Sorciere3, Badgers and Fun y Lady Maring. Fue muy bonito ver que os gustaba, espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**He realizado cambios porque no había quedado muy contenta, pero al final lo dejaré así. Concebí esto como una historia cortita y la verdad es que se me fue de las manos y como tenga que desarrollar cada subtrama, no acabo nunca.**

**Un abrazo a todos.**


End file.
